Earth Wind And Fire
by Miss-Fleur-Riddle
Summary: Three childern were born to the Potters. All were gifted with an elemental power that will help them defeat Voldermort. 1 Prophercy. 3 Powers. 3 Potters. 1 destiny. Reviews would be lovely :D COMPLETED! - Edits will be made when I have time.
1. Prologue

b A/N: Ok so how about Harry wasn't an only child. He had sisters as well. He was one when the attack happened and he wasn't the only one to survive the killing curse. Enjoy. don't forget to review!!!!! Please!! Over wise I might not update…. So please review! /b 

u Prologue /u 

I Evil spreads around….it grows, dies and grows again, stronger than ever before… Only 3 can defeat it…evil will be defeated when earth, wind and fire come together…when the three come together evil's ugly head will finally be destroyed, forever….

/I 

The 31st of July found Kaisha sitting beside her mother, Lily. Lily was reading her a story. It was about dragons, goblins and fairies. It was then that they saw someone coming through the gate. This someone was Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Lily how's your pregnancy going?" he asked.

"Fine thank you, the healers say Kaisha's little sister should be due this week. James is so excited; so is Sirius for that matter," she answered, "but Harry doesn't really know what's happening. I'm not even sure he's aware its his birthday today."

"Yes, have his present here by the way," said Dumbledore passing Lily a long thin package.

Lily nodded in thanks and lead the way inside. The lunge was cooler than outside, which was bathed in the hot summer sun. Dumbledore waved his wand and three small glasses of butterbeer appeared.

Handing them round Dumbledore asked, "so how are you today then Kaisha?"

"Fine thank you, uncle Albus," she replied timidly. Even though she had known Albus all of her five and a bit years on the planet she was still very shy of this great and powerful wizard.

Suddenly, there was a splash.

"Mum, what's happening?" Kaisha asked, frightened.

"It's ok darling; just fetch dad, tell him we need to go to saint Mungo's."

Kaisha nodded and ran upstairs as fast as her small legs would carry her. There was a few minutes silence before James Potter came running down the stairs. He saw what was happening in an instant.

"Dumbledore, can you take Lily? You're better at side along apparition than I, I don't want to risk harming the baby. I'll take Kaisha and Harry." Lily and Dumbledore nodded. Then Dumbledore gripped Lily on the arm and with a small 'pop' they disappeared.

James then dashed upstairs for a few minutes, then came running down stairs again with a 1 year old Harry Potter in his arms. After sending a quick letter to Sirius and the order he grabbed Kaisha's arm.

Seconds later they found themselves in the crowded entrance hall of the wizard hospital. They made their way to the inquiry desk.

"Excuse me," asked James, "where would I find Lily Potter?"

"Are you family?" asked the very bored looking receptionist.

"Yes, she's my wife," answered James impatiently.

"3rd floor, second left, ward 23, have a nice day," said the receptionist before shouting, "NEXT!"

James jumped, startled at the sudden noise, then led Harry and Kaisha to the place their mother was.

At this moment in time Lily Potter lay on the bed on the 3rd floor, ward 23. Her contractions were getting stronger. She knew her baby was on its way. She pushed harder. Harder.

The contractions started coming more systematically. She was just starting to scream in pain when her family walked in. James came to hold her hand. Kaisha watched on in interest. Dumbledore stood near the door, holding baby Harry in his arms.

Two hours later Lily Potter laid once more against her pillows in her bed at St Mungo's.

"Congratulations," said the midi witch, "you have a baby girl."

Three months later people coming to visit the Potter household would have seen a happy sight. Lily sat with baby Kirsty on her lap, playing with her. Baby Harry sat on the floor attempting to catch a snitch that he had been given by his father. Kaisha was out on the front lawn on her first broomstick. She flew in circles across the garden, her toes gently skimming the long grass. James sat on a bench, proudly watching his daughter's natural ability on a broomstick.

"Hello Prongs!" called a voice.

"Padfoot, how are you?" Answered James.

"Fine, thank you."

Kaisha slipped off her broomstick quickly and ran towards her godfather, who scooped her up in his arms and swung her around.

"Where are we going uncle Sirius?" she asked, eager for the adventure that Sirius had agreed to take her on.

"To Diagon Alley, for the Halloween party," answered Sirius, who, telling by his voice, was more excited by the prospect than Kaisha.

Once Sirius and Kaisha had left; James walked back inside the house.

Lily, who had just bade her eldest daughter 'goodnight', 'goodbye' and that she would 'see her later,' breathed a sigh of relief.

"Once less to handle, for a while," she sighed.

"I'll make dinner, do you want to put the Kirsty and Harry to bed?"

Lily nodded and, scooping up her two youngest children in her arms, crept softly upstairs to the nursery.

Everything was calm in her mind as she laid down her youngest into her cot. However, the peace was broken with an urgent cry of:

"Lily, take the children and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" The voice suddenly cut out.

Lily was about to retake Kirsty into her arms, but was stopped as the door burst open. A crackle of high pitched laughter filled the room. Then Lily's desperate screams could be heard.

"Stand aside," came Voldermort's hissing voice, "Stand aside and you may live!"

"Not my children, I know it's them you are here for!" Cried out Lily, desperate.

"I said, Stand aside," came his voice again.

"Not my children! Not my children, I'll do anything!"

"Stand aside, stand aside girl!"

"Not my children, not my children, please not my children!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"

"Not my children, please no, take me, kill me instead…"

Voldermort's cold laugh again filled the room.

"Not my children! Please, have mercy…have mercy."

The dark lord's laughter filled the room once again, mingled with the cries of desperation coming from Lily Potter.

A flash of green light later and there was silence. Lily potter and James potter where now dead.

Voldermort stared into the cot that stood only inches in front of himself. Inside he saw a baby girl. His long fingers reached into the crib and he tickled the baby under the chin, examining her. He could tell that she would one day be a powerful witch. She was not one that would come to his side either.

He made his decision.

"Avada Kavada."

A flash of green light again filled the room. However, when Voldermort looked into the crib he saw the small girl. She was laughing merrily, only difference to a few minutes before was that she had a lightning shaped scar on her forehead.

Voldermort was shocked. However, suddenly he felt like his soul was being pulled from his body. He fought with himself, desperate to contain it. He won the fight.

He then turned to the one year old boy on the floor. He was crying. His emerald green eyes starring into Voldermort's red ones.

A flash of green light filled the room for the final time. When the light had cleared Voldermort's body lay, crumpled on the ground. All soul gone. Baby Harry was left giggling on the floor, a lightning shaped cut on his forehead to match his sister's.

Three hours later a huge roar of a motor bike came from the sky. Sirius touched back on the ground. Kaisha sleeping in his lap.

It was not until Sirius walked into the garden that he saw death. It could be felt everywhere, the dark mark hovered above the house.

He gently woke Kaisha up, telling her to wait outside. He then crept through the front door, his wand drawn.

What he saw at the bottom of the stairs made his heart break and him howl with grief.

James Potter's body lay motionless. The light in his hazel eyes no longer there.

Sirius carefully stepped over his best friends body and slipped upstairs. Every room was empty except the nursery.

Inside he saw his best friends wife, she lay lifeless on the carpet. Sirius stared at her. His howl of grief ringing around the room. Surely Kaisha's baby sister and brother where no longer here, in the world of the living?

Suddenly, there was a cry from the cot. Inside lay Kirsty, alive! Sirius picked her up gently hugging her. He then turned again to the floor. Baby Harry was sitting up, gently poking his mother, trying to wake her. The scene brought tears to his eyes. But what he saw next made him cry out in laughter and happiness and relief. What he saw was Voldermort's body laying on the blue carpet of the nursery.

Sirius quickly scoped up baby Harry with his remaining arm. He carried both downstairs and over the body of their dead farther.

"Daddy!" explained Harry.

"Ssh, ssh," comforted Sirius, "Daddy's asleep."

He took the children outside.

"Kaisha, can you take Harry please, we need to go."

"Why, uncle Sirius?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later."

All four moved quickly out of the property.

"Stop where you are!" shouted a male voice.

Sirius obeyed and a large figure came out of the trees.

"Uncle Hagrid!" cried Kaisha in delight.

Hagrid cuddled the excited child in his arms. He gently took Harry from the girl and wrapped him inside a bundle of blankets.

"What are you doing Hagrid?" Sirius asked impatiently, "I need to get these three out of here, away from death eaters that might want to cause them harm, in a revenge attack."

"Why a revenge attack?" Hagrid asked gruffly.

"Hagrid, if you would care to enter the nursery you will find the room as I entered it, minus the younger children," explained Sirius, "Inside that room lie the bodies of Lily and Voldermort."

Hagrid gasped, "are you saying that…"

"Yes, it's the only explanation."

"Can you pass me Kirsty, Sirius?" asked Hagrid slowly.

"Why? I'm going to look after them, I'm there godfather, they should stay with me."

"Dumbledore thinks different. I'm taking them to him."

"WHAT!!!" shouted Sirius angrily.

"He says it is for the best," explained Hagrid sadly.

"Fine then, take my motor bike, I won't be needing it anymore."

He then passed the youngest Potter to Hagrid and disappeared with a small 'pop.'

Hagrid climbed onto the motorcycle and placed the babies into a sling around his neck. Kaisha he placed on his lap. He revered up the engine and flew into the sky. However before they where out of sight of the house, no one saw Harry click his fingers. Then house then burst into flames.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Earth**

"Kaisha, can you come over here please?" Asked Albus Dumbledore.

"But uncle, I want to go to the library before school starts again," Kaisha Dumbledore moaned.

"Yes I know you do but you still have your homework to do and…"

"For you information, my homework is done, I did it ages ago."

"Yes I know, but you haven't been practising your occlumency lessons have you?" Albus asked peering down his nose.

"Ummmm…well….Ummmm."

"Come on let's practise."

Kaisha collapsed three hours later on the sofa. Her head hurt from her Uncle invading it so much. However, lying on the chair seemed a very boring occupation to the 16 year old so she ran outside to the Quidditch pitch to fly on her broomstick. Her nimbus 2000 flew though the air at breakneck speed and the wind flew past her. How she loved living at Hogwarts.

She could remember very little of her birth parents. She knew somewhere she had a brother and sister. However, maybe it was all a dream?

"Kaisha?" called professor Sprout, "Any chance you could help me in the green house? We've just had a couple of hundred mandrakes delivered."

"Really? That would be amazing, mandrakes are really rare aren't they?" she cried, landing softly on the ground next to her herbology professor.

Kaisha was amazing at herbology, it was easily her best subject. Plants just seem to relax at her touch. She almost had 'control' over them. But if anyone could be trusted with these precious mandrake plants it would be Kaisha.

"Are the seventh years looking after the mandrakes professor?" Kaisha asked.

"No, I'm leaving them to the second years, but you can have one if you want. I was hoping for some help in breeding them actually…" said Sprout.

"Really? Can I help? Mandrakes are so amazing, there're mentioned in all the well known herbology books…"

Sprout smiled, this girl was a natural herbologist.

"Kaisha, do you want anything to eat?" asked Albus from the greenhouse doorway a few hours later.

"Just coming uncle!" came a voice deep inside the undergrowth.

Albus stepped into the greenhouse. After making his way through he spotted his charge and one of his professors, "Sprout, I see the mandrakes have arrived?"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind I dragged Kaisha to help?"

"You didn't drag me in, I wanted to come…" said Kaisha, her tongue between her teeth, "…there finished! All mandrakes planted."

"Good, good," said her uncle smiling, "come up for lunch you two, by the way Sprout there is a staff meeting after lunch, Kaisha aren't't you meeting Fleur Filly at Diagon Alley in two hours?"

"Yer, I forgot, shall we go for lunch then?" asked Kaisha.

"Yer ok, I'll just clean up," said Spout, with a flick of her wand it was done.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. fire**

Harry Potter lay in his bedroom. He had just got back from Hogwarts. His first year in the wizarding community was probably a unique one. For, he had decided, very few others would have taken on Voldermort, and survived, after only one year of magical education.

"POTTER!!! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" Cried his uncle Vernon.

Even though Harry at the age of one had defeated the most evil wizard of all time, he was treated like a piece of dirt in the muggle world. Or to be exact, by his family.

When he was little he had dreamed of having parents and siblings, but his parents where dead and no one had mentioned anything to him about siblings. Though there was that girl in firth year…

"POTTER!!" shouted his uncle again.

Harry got off his bed, then, after opening the door, he miserably crept downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What is it uncle Vernon?" he asked tonelessly.

"Don't you use that tone with me boy!" Vernon growled, "Your aunt wants you in the garden, NOW!"

Harry jumped slightly then left the house.

Three hours later found the famous Harry potter on his hands and knees. He was covered in dirt.

He ripped out a plant angrily. Then he paused, 'O shit!' He thought, 'that's aunt Petunia's prize rose plant.' He sighed wearily as he chucked the ruminants of the plant into a bin liner.

He leaned back on his heels, shouting at himself in his head, he was in for it now. He would be lucky if he got a slice of carrot for dinner. Suddenly, he felt hot, very hot. Then he noticed that the weeds all around the garden had set alight, but no other plants.

"Wow…" said an awestruck voice.

Harry turned around. Standing behind him stood a… he wasn't sure what it was. It had long ears, stood on two feet and had huge eyes. All it wore was a dirty pillow case.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Dobby sir, Dobby the house elf," replied the elf, "you are Harry potter, a fire phoenix."

"A what?" asked Harry.

"I'm a house elf," stated Dobby.

"No, what did you call me?"

"A fire phoenix, a name house elves call a wizard who has power over fire…"

"Ok," said Harry, dumbstruck, "what did you want?"

"Dobby has come here to protect Harry potter, to warn him…Harry potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

"But I have to go to Hogwarts, it's my home."

"No, if you do go, you will be in mortal danger," Dobby screamed, urgently.

"But I have to Dobby, it's the only thing that is keeping me going!"

"If Harry potter does not agree, Dobby shall not fix Harry potter's rose."

"What… can you really?"

"Yes, but only if Harry Potter agrees."

"I can't Dobby…"

"POTTER! HAVE YOU FINSHED YET?" shouted uncle Vernon from the house.

"NEALLY!" Harry bellowed back.

At 6'0'clock Harry was shut in his bedroom. His relatives had visitors. Harry was alone.

He paced his room, bored. He had received very few messages from his friends Ron and Hermione. He was not sure where Hermione was, but Ron was having fun at his house, playing Quidditch and wizards chess with his brothers and sisters.

"Potter!!!" screamed his uncle from the garden, "get down here this instant!"

Harry ran as fast as his legs could carry him down to the where the family stood in the garden.

"Yes uncle Vernon?" he asked.

"Where. Is. Your. Aunt's. rose?"

"The bin?"

"What?" shrieked aunt Petunia, "that was my prize rose."

"Do you know who these people are boy?" Harry shook his head, "they are the London, national championship rose judges. You aunts flower could have won us £10,000 and you just throw it away!"

Harry spent the next two weeks locked in his room with bars on his window. However when it got to his birthday something very strange started happening to one girl who happened to share his birthday…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Wind**

Ginny and Kirsty Weasley played happily out in the sunshine. It was their birthday. The July sun shone down on their game. Both had borrowed a brother's broom stick and they were flying high in the air.

"Come on Ginny!" shouted Kirsty, excitedly.

"I…can't...fly…that…fast," gasped Ginny.

They landed in a heap on the ground, laughing. After they stood up Ginny asked slowly…

"Kirsty, can I ask you something?"

"Yer sure, go on Ginny," Kirsty said crossing her legs.

"Why haven't you got the same hair colour as me?" she asked, quietly, "I mean everyone else in our family has orange hair, but you have dark brown, raven coloured hair. You also have, like, that lightning scar."

"Your just jealous that you haven't got a scar like Harry potter's!" Kirsty said, giggling.

"No it's not that… Kirsty how are you doing that?" asked Ginny in amazement.

"Doing what?"

"Look down!"

Kirsty looked, she saw herself sitting cross legged in mid air!

"Wow!! Look Ginny, I'm flying!" she gasped.

"Mum!! Mum come out here!!" screamed Ginny.

Mrs Weasley ran quickly out of the back door of the Burrow.

"What's wrong Ginny…."she trailed off starring at Kirsty, "Kirsty your…"

"Flying? I know isn't it amazing!"

"Kirsty put your feet back on the ground now, both of you come inside," said their mother, nervously scanning the perimeter of her home.

"What is it mum?" asked Kirsty, worriedly "what's wrong?"

"Both of you go to your room, you are not in trouble but I need to flew Dumbledore, now," said their mother, in the same nervous voice.

"Ok mum," said the girls in unison

Both girls ran up the stairs thinking the same thing, 'why is that so important that Dumbledore needs to be flewed at this hour?'

Back downstairs Molly was searching for the flew powder.

"Here it is," she muttered to herself.

She then bent down on her knees and threw it into the fire shouting, "Albus Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore was at this moment sitting in his office, planning his speech for the opening feast.

"Albus, we need to talk!" exclaimed a voice from the fireplace.

"Mrs Weasley, for what do I owe the honour?"

"Kirsty's discovering her powers," whispered Molly.

"Really," said Dumbledore, interested, "what are they?"

"She can fly, without a broomstick."

His brow furrowed in concentration. "Do the rest of the family know?"

"Only myself and Ginny," Molly replied looking worried.

"Explain to the girls they are to keep this a secret between them, I would cast a memory charm on them but we can keep her under control as she starts Hogwarts in September."

"Do the other two know?" as Molly.

"Harry does not as far as I know but Kaisha's are primitive as yet and not noticeable as something extraordinary," explained Dumbledore, worried that they all might discover the truth, "though Molly I do request that you keep Kirsty and Harry as far apart as possible. We do not want them discovering anything until we have to."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. - A rude awakening**

Kirsty was very surprised to find it was her mother's voice that awoke her from her slumbers.

"BEDS EMPTY! NO NOTE! CAR GONE…" screamed her mother's voice from the lower floors.

"Who's she shouting at do you think?" asked Ginny from the neighbouring bed.

"Probably the twins, they always do something wrong," replied Kirsty, trying to get used to the bright sunlight that was streaming though the window, "wish they could have miss-behaved later though, I was hoping for a lie-in."

Ginny nodded in agreement, "I'm going to go a see what's happening."

Kirsty nodded saying that she would wait a bit longer before coming down. However, her peace was interrupted again only a few minutes after, when she heard her twin come screaming up the stairs.

"Guess who's down there?" she asked, bouncing with excitement.

Kirsty shrugged her shoulders, bored.

"Harry Potter!"

"What?" she gasped, "Give me a minute!"

Half an hour later the two girls made their way down into the kitchen. They where cheerfully greeted by Molly before their plates where piled high with food.

"Morning guys," greeted a pair excited voices from the stairs.

Harry looked up from his egg and bacon to see two girls. They looked about the same age. One, Ron had explained, was called Ginny. Her bright red hair matching the rest of the family perfectly. However, the other was a stark contrast to the girl next to her……he felt like he had seen someone like her somewhere.

"Morning Ginny, Kirsty," replied Ron, breaking Harry from his silent musings, "Harry, this is Kirsty, Ginny's twin ."

"Twin?" spluttered Harry.

Ron nodded, laughing, "not identical, obviously, mum says Kirsty's a mix of throwback genes or something."

Harry's head turned to the window, having heard the flutter of wings.

"What you doing mum?" asked the raven haired twin, Kirsty.

"Sending a letter," replied Mrs Weasley. As she watched, tearfully, as the barn owl flew into the distance.

Kaisha looked up from her breakfast to see her uncle peering round the door, a frown craved deeply into his face.

"Kaisha, can I come in?" he asked carefully.

She nodded and watched as he slipped silently into the room.

"Kaisha I know you are in good company with the twin known as Fred."

She shot her uncle an inquisitive look, her unspoken question went un-answered.

"I would like you to remain away from the house for the remainder of the summer. I would also like to request that you do not leave the safety of the castle grounds without my say-so. Do you understand?"

"Yer…." she replied, unsure as to why he would make such a strange request.

The light talk at the Weasley breakfast table was broken by a few solid knocks on the wooden front door.

"I'll get it!" volunteered Ginny.

"No Ginny, please remain at the table," ordered her father. "This is a visitor for me and your mother, Molly?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Secrets and Lies**

"Fred?" asked Mrs Weasley, "can I have a word please?"

The whole family had watched the pair re enter the room, eager for some news of what was said at the front door.

Harry prodded his sausage in annoyance. He was sure he remember the brunette twin from somewhere. Maybe, maybe he had known someone who looked like her when he was younger? Yes…Yes that must be it.

Kirsty was sitting at the other end of the table conversing in whispers with George and her twin.

"…..I think its about that girl he met at school this year…" commented George thoughtfully.

"What girl?" asked Ginny and Kirsty together.

"Her name's Kaisha Dumbledore," whispered George, "apparently she's a relative of the headmaster's our something…..anyway….Fred started dating her earlier this year and I think it must be something to do with her. Mum got awfully flustered when he mentioned Kaisha to her."

"What's this girl like?" asked Kirsty, interest sparkling in the eyes of her and her twin.

"She looks fairly similar to you actually Kirsty," explained George, "if I didn't know better I would say would where related to her…"

"What was that George Weasley?" questioned his father sternly, "not putting stupid ideas into you sister's heads now are you?"

"No dad," lied Ginny, "he was just mentioning this Kaisha girl to us, then you where going to tell us about Hogwarts, weren't you George?"

He nodded and began some exciting explanations of all the pranks him and his twin had pulled, the other subject forgotten.

Everyone was disrupted from their conversations about ten minutes later by the arrival of the owl post. Kirsty and Ginny Weasley (of the back bedroom on the third floor, the Burrow) tore open their Hogwarts letter with excitement.

"Harry? Ron?" called Mrs Weasley from the kitchen door an hour later, "can I get some help setting up the table please?"

"Isn't that usually our job Kirsty?" asked Ginny quietly as the boys left the garden, "and lunch isn't for another 2 hours!"

"Yer, but I'm not complaining!" exclaimed Kirsty, "come on, I want to go and practice my flying in secret!"

"But mum said you weren't allowed!"

"Are you going to snitch on me sis?" asked Kirsty impatiently.

"No but…but.." sighed Ginny, "fine, but it's your fault if we get punished."

Kaisha had spent the day moping around Hogwarts castle. She was originally meant to have gone to the Burrow today to meet Fred's family but, with the arrival of one Harry James Potter, the house had become too full and there would be no space for her. However, though Mrs Weasley did send her apologies and hoped she could come over during Christmas, Kaisha was thoroughly peeved off.

"Kaisha would you like to come down to dinner please? The staff members missed you at breakfast and lunch today," said a voice from the doorway.

"Do you want me to come down now?" replied the teenager, excepting defeat.

"Yes please."

Dinner was held in the almost empty great hall. With the next school term almost upon them the staff had all returned from their summer break to prepare for the following years lessons. Everyone ate their dinner in silence and the thought that she would have been better staying in her room passed through Kaisha's head repeatedly.

When dinner had been finished Kaisha decided to take a walk around the grounds. The late summer evenings meant it was still light and the image of the sun setting over the Scottish mountains was beautiful.

She watched in awe as the giant squid's tentacle lazily rose from beneath the surface of the lake. It made a huge splash, causing a flock of birds to rise from the trees in fright, as she came closer. Her legs collapsed in exhaustion as she got to the edge. After using her powers to bring the moss into a thicker bed she sat on it.

Her powers were in fact a lot stronger than she let on. Her powers of manipulation of the earth were far beyond bending weak flowers to her will. To the studied eye you could she the weather changed with her mood, today the sky had be threatening storms.

She didn't really trust her uncle. To many conversations had been overheard by her young ears to mean that he only told her the truth. She was sure that the fact Molly Weasley had run out of space wasn't the reason for keeping her away from the Burrow. When she had first seen the small boy, known as Harry Potter, being sorted last September long forgotten memories had played before her eyes: flying on a toy broomstick, a man with long black shaggy hair, a women with red hair kissing her goodnight, holding a baby girl in her arms, watching a little boy blowing candles out on his first birthday…

"Miss Dumbledore?" whispered a voice on the wind.

Kaisha turned, her eyes running across the line of trees that marked the edge of the forbidden forest. She knew who that voice belonged to and, sure enough, the female centaur known as Wasi (meaning wise) was waiting for her.

"Wasi," greeted Kaisha, "It's been to long."

"Young sorceress," replied Wasi, "I have little time to speak with you so I must be quick. We have received word from the goblins of Gringotts and they wish me to pass on the most urgent of messages."

"Do you think it would be wise to move further into the trees?" suggested Kaisha nervously.

The cream haired centaur nodded before turning into the shadows. After trotting for about five minutes the centaur stopped and turned to face the 16 year old.

"Your 17th birthday is in two weeks. On the eve before the goblins wish you to meet with them at Gringotts. Bring your most prised possessions along to the bank. For when you turn 17 all your powers will be released and they fear that when they do Dumbledore will keep you locked in the castle. I know stronger than you pretend them to be and I am thankful you have not shown them to you uncle, however, though you may return to the castle after the coming of age it would be wise to hide away you important items in your account so you can make a quick escape if need be later," explained Wali, "I understand most I have said will not make sense but you must go to Gringotts at that time."

"How am I to leave the castle?" asked Kaisha worriedly, "I cannot leave through the front gates and I know no other way."

"I will meet you in this spot at 11:45pm on the 29th on August," instructed the centaur, "I will then give you a portkey that will leave at 11:50pm and bring you to Gringotts."

"So all I have to do is sneak out of the castle in the dead of night without anyone seeing me?"

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : The beginning of confusion**

"Ron," asked Harry the following morning, "what are you doing?"

The youngest male of the Weasley household looked up from his position on the floor. It was 5:30 in the morning and the sun had just begun to climb over the mountains. Ronald Wesley was sitting on the floor by his bed, a dressing gown wrapped tightly around his Cudley cannon nightwear, reaching into his trunk, looking for something in a old cardboard box.

"I had a thought last night…" muttered Ron, his tongue between his teeth, "I just need to find the photo."

Harry laughed, "Mate you never have any ideas, especially this early in the morning!"

"You can laugh Harry, but my idea involves you," explained Ron.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, stiffing a yawn, "just talk sense."

When the girls eventually woke up the following morning the sun was fully in the sky. Kirsty stared out of the window into their garden, watching the gnomes sneak back in from the neighbouring field that the boys had thrown them into yesterday.

"Morning Kirsty," greeted the ginger twin from the door, "you coming down to breakfast yet? The boys have nearly finished it!"

"Yer….." answered Kirsty, "Ginny can I ask you something?"

"You know you can," replied Ginny, shooting her sister an odd look.

"Did you think mum and dad were acting really weird yesterday?" asked Kirsty slowly, "I mean, first off, mum loves visitors and she refused that Kaisha girl yesterday. Then dad was being really funny when George suggested I was really Harry's sister. Harry didn't have any siblings did he?"

Ginny shot a worried look around the room. After stepping further inside she turned and shut the door behind her before making sure the curtains were firmly closed.

After motioning for Kirsty to join her on the bed Ginny whispered, "I've heard whispers that he did, but not for years. When we were little I went downstairs to get a drink and overheard mum and dad talking. I put my ear to the keyhole and I heard mum talking about hiding someone and that they couldn't remain hidden forever. It was weird because they kept saying your name and Harry's name. I thought nothing of it really until now because I heard mine and the boy's names. However, I just walked past the boys room and heard Ron telling Harry something…."

"Breakfast was good," commented Ron, settling himself on his bed with the box from earlier.

"It always is here," agreed Harry, "what was it you were going to tell me earlier?"

Ron looked around, as if worried the walls were spying on them, "I've got a picture from when Ginny was born. It has mum and dad waving into the camera; Ginny is being cradled in mum's arms. However, I would have thought Kirsty would be in here. I hadn't really thought much of it until I saw you two together and you showed me the picture of your parents. Kirsty looks just your mum except she has your dad's eyes and hair. She smiles like your mum does in the photos, and she's like your mum in her character. From what Hagrid was saying Lily was really good at potions and Kirsty has already memorised all of my old potions textbook - she loves everything about the subject and had been helping mum with healing potions since she was nine."

Harry stared out of the window for a few minutes. His hands were fiddling with the bottom of his t-shirt.

"But Ron," said Harry slowly, "surly if I really had siblings I would have been told about them. My aunt and uncle would have said something….Or Dumbledore….."

"Maybe they're being kept from you!" exclaimed Ron in a loud whisper, "Maybe Dumbledore isn't all he seems to be."

"Ron that's just ridiculous. If that were true then you parents would be involved as well."

"Fine," replied Ron shortly, "I'll go and find out the truth without your help! I want to know the truth about the girl I've called a sister for eleven years."

He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Harry watched as his best friend stormed off. However, with his curious nature taking the better of him, he slipped over the Ron's bed and shuffled through the pile of photos that lay on the bed spread.

Sure enough, after all the pictures of a baby Ron smiling and pointing at the camera, Harry came to the offending shot. Sure enough Kirsty was no where to be seen. He removed it from the pile and placed in by the side of it. He flicked through the pile again and soon came to pictures of the happy baby girls playing in the lounge. However, he was surprised to see something that he hadn't before - on Kirsty's forehead, her fringe having not grown yet, lay a scar to match his own…..

Kaisha was pacing up and down her tower room. She had two weeks where she had to pretend nothing was wrong. It must be something that Dumbledore mustn't no about if a goblin was to collect her personally. Everyone knew that it was only for important reasons that the goblins ever left the halls of Gringotts.

The confused girl glanced briefly at the watch on her wrist. It was only 9 in the morning and she had nothing to do. Not being in the mood for breakfast or Quidditch, she made up her mind to go and visit Professor Sprout and her mandrakes in greenhouse 3. The problem of how to leave the castle in the dead of night in two weeks time still playing at the back of her mind….


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Solutions revealed. **

August the 29th dawned dull and overcast. The weather seemed to be reflecting the worried teenager's mood. Kaisha found she could do nothing but remain curled in the foetal position that she had slept in, her eyes following the second hand on her alarm clock.

This position, as the clock struck 8, was how a small house elf know as Ceri, an old female that had nursed Kaisha since her arrival at Hogwarts, found her.

"Mistress?" asked the worried house elf, "are you well?"

Kaisha blinked a few times, startled by the sudden noise, before stretching out like a cat and sitting up. Her eyes landed on the worried looking house elf that was standing beside her double bed.

"I have got a bit of headache," answered Kaisha truthfully, "but there are far too many things on my mind Ceri. Worries I shouldn't't have, but worries life has placed on my young shoulders."

"What is mistress on about?" asked Ceri, "would you like some help? Shall Ceri fetch a headache potion from the hospital wing?"

"I cannot tell you Ceri, however much I would like to, but the walls have ears," whispered Kaisha, "and I will do without a headache potion, it's mild and should go away by itself."

"Then can I fetch you breakfast miss?"

Kaisha nodded, "I really could do with some fried eggs and bacon if its not to much trouble."

By the time breakfast had been cleared away in the Weasley household it was nearly time to start preparing lunch. With nine hungry mouths to feed magic was the only use that would get it ready in time.

Mrs Weasley looked out of the window worriedly. It would all begin in the morning. Things would start to happen to a girl her family had only heard about. Though, in all fairness, what could happen was only a prediction; after all such a powerful coming of age had new occurred before and would only happen twice after in her life time. She fretted most of all about what would happen to her surrogate daughter - who she loved as one of her own - when she came of age. Would she be taken from her by Albus? It would be for her own safety, but Molly couldn't't help but worry about it.

All the children, except Percy who upstairs re polishing his prefect badge, were in the garden. Ginny was talking to her older brother in whispers near the oak at the back of the garden - both wore masks of seriousness. However, the rest of the household were smiling and laughing as a Kirsty marshalled her older brother's game that was going on above her.

The twins and Harry were passing a Quaffle between them. It was very similar to the muggle game of 'piggy in the middle' only if it was dropped Kirsty had to catch it and throw it back up in the air.

"Children lunch!" called Mrs Weasley a few hours later.

Everyone who was outside, except Ginny and Kirsty who had been told they were 'to young to fly' by the boys, landed quickly on the ground. And, after everyone had cleaned up, they all sat around the dining table which was now about to collapse with the weight of the food.

Kaisha had spent her lunch walking around the passage ways between her bedroom and the front door, an egg and cress sandwich in her hand.

"How am I to get out without anyone seeing?" she muttered crossly for the hundredth time that day, "it's impossible!"

"Kaisha!" exclaimed a worried voice from the bottom of the flight of stars that Kaisha had sat on, "Thank goodness I found you. The mandrakes need some attention and I can't do it alone, the seeds we ordered are starting to hatch!"

"Which plant?" asked Kaisha, trying to at least fain interest.

"The venomous tentacular!" Sprout exclaimed, "I wanted to get some for the seventh years to raise, it comes up in herbology NEWT's."

Kaisha nodded, knowing that this was quite an important task and that she was going to find no answer to her worries at the top of the stairs, followed her Professor outside into the grounds.

When they entered greenhouse five Kaisha could understand why her Professor had requested help. Hundreds of pots were arranged on the student benches around the greenhouse and in each small red tentacles were sprouting from the soil. She watched the pot closest to her in amazement as a small head, similar to a muggle venous fly-trap, developed before her eyes and started to snap and the plant next to it.

"I didn't't realise they grew this fast!" exclaimed Kaisha.

"The adults ones don't but these will keep going for the next 12 hours. I expect that we may be needed here till long past midnight," sighed Sprout.

Kaisha's brain was working again, "does my uncle know I'll be with you that late?"

"Of course," replied Sprout, "he was the one who suggested you actually. He's been called away for a meeting at the ministry which will mean that he will not be back until the early hours of tomorrow morning, He said that he would come in here before he left to say goodbye though."

Kaisha gave her first real smile that had graced her face for a fair few days, "that's fine. I've never been in here at night before."

She smiled, she had a plan formed in her head and knew exactly what to do….."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Sleeping witches**

The sun had just disappeared behind the Scottish mountains in the west when a knock sounded against the glass. Both occupants turned from the plants they were tending too to see a well recognised face peering in.

If all had gone as Albus would have wished he would have remained at the castle that night. However, with suspicion haunting the rumours at the ministry, he had no choice but to attended the meeting tonight with the minister's cabinet. It was to be about the education system and, being headmaster of the largest wizard's school in the united kingdom, he had no way of getting out of it. Instead, deciding that Kaisha needed a careful eye upon her tonight, he entrusted her to his herbology professor under the pretence that he thought Kaisha would enjoy it. Though he knew she would, her enjoyment was not at the forefront of his mind.

"Hello uncle," greeted Kaisha, a tired half smile on her face as she opened the greenhouse door, "are you leaving now?"

The old man nodded, "I'm sorry to leave you, I'll see you first thing in the morning. I was actually hoping we could spend the day together - a niece and uncle session."

Kaisha smiled, "yes I'd like that."

He smiled again before kissing her on the forehead and wishing her goodnight.

Kaisha watched her guardian walk off into the darkness. What would happen tomorrow? What would happen tonight? She knew get away now, but, how could she behave like everything was normal tomorrow when something big felt like it was going to happen?

Both heads turned as the Hogwarts clock chimed eleven.

"I really fancy a cup of tea," sighed Kaisha.

"Same here I think," agreed Sprout.

"Shall I go and get them?" asked Kaisha, "I've just finished the sproutling I was doing."

Sprout nodded, what could the polite, caring 16 year old get up to? If only she knew…..

Kaisha smiled, glad the teacher had caught the bait, "I'll be back with them in a minute."

She pulled on her cloak and carefully wrapped in around her before walking out into the mild August night. Pulling her wand from the inside pocket of her robes, she gave the wand a little flick as she whispered,

"Lumos."

Once she had tickled the pear that allowed her access to the kitchens she stood still for a few moments, her eyes getting used to the bright light from within. As she crossed into the threshold little houself came running up to her, asking what she wanted.

"Just two cup of tea please," she insisted, taking a slice of chocolate cake all the same.

"Ceri!" called Kaisha, having spotted her friend near the back of the crowd, "can I have a word please, in private?"

The houself nodded before the crowd parted to let her through. Kaisha lead the little creature towards a dark corner of the kitchens before leaning down and whispering in her ear.

About ten minutes later she found herself wondering back to the greenhouse, a green mug in one hand and a blue mug in the other. I really hoped she would drink it quickly - I had about 25 minutes left before I had to meet with the Goblin. Time was running short.

Having finished the chocolate cake before I had even left the kitchen I only had to worry about the mugs as I neared the greenhouse.

"Professor?" she called as she entered the darkened greenhouse, "you there?"

"Be with you in just a tick Kaisha. This ones being difficult," came the reply.

Kaisha moved towards the little spare surface there was and set down the mugs. Now which one was the safe one? She sat for a moment in thought. The green one was good. That was it!

When Professor Sprout appeared a few moments later she found Kaisha standing and sipping from a green mug. Her eyes quickly picked out the blue mug which she picked up and gulped from. They stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes as they drank their tea.

"I'm starting to feel slightly drowsy," commented Sprout suddenly, "I was fine before but it's suddenly come over me."

"I'll look after the plants for a few hours," suggested Kaisha, "they'll be perfectly fine with me."

Sprout nodded and just had time to reply, "yes that would be fine," before she had settled in the only comfy seat in the greenhouse and had travelled to cloud nine.

'I really should thank the wizard that invented the sleeping potion,' thought Kaisha before turning to the plants, 'and now for these lot.'

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out for a few moments, then began to move her hands in breaststroke like movement and murmuring "consopioire (to lull to sleep)". Within minutes the entire greenhouse had calmed and gone into a dreamful sleep. Their growth would continue as normal but they wouldn't disturb anyone - just imagine it.

Kaisha's eyes quickly flickered to the gold watch on her arm, she had five minutes - it was time to go.

It hadn't been difficult to make her way from the greenhouse to the forest. The entire castle had go to sleep and the forest was a silent mass before her. A loud crack filled the space as she entered the edge of the forest. She stopped, her head turning to the shadows before realising she had stepped on a twig.

It did not take her long to reach the spot that she had spoke to the centaur in. Still having a couple of minutes she wasn't worried that she was alone in the clearing; after all the centaurs did not mind her and the dark creatures were far away in the deeper forest.

"Miss Kaisha?" asked a croaky voice from behind her.

The girl in question turned quickly around to face the source of the noise. A goblin, who was a balding male the height of her elbow, stood before her. He looked at her, studying her with his dark blue eyes.

"Take this," he instructed, passing her a dull galleon, "you have 30 seconds."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Family**

Kaisha arrived in a darkened room. She stood silently, the galleon clenched in her sweaty palm.

"Hello?" she called into the darkness.

"Miss Kaisha," answered a voice in the darkness, "Welcome to Gringotts, I trust you are alone?"

"I am," replied Kaisha.

She heard something that sounded like a clicking of fingers before the room flooded with light. Looking around the room, Kaisha saw that it was wood panelled on the walls with a stone floor. Along the wall sat torch brackets, each containing a bright flaming torch. In the middle of the room sat a large ornate desk. It was oak with encrusted gemstones and, on the matching seat behind it, sat a goblin.

The head of Gringotts stared at the Girl before him as she surveyed his office. Could she really be the oldest Potter child? 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'I'll find out in a few minutes.' The old goblin's eyes flickered to the watch on his wrist - 2 minutes to midnight.

The minutes ticked by in silence. He could feel the power building in the room. The steady climb was noticeable to those trained in such matters and - from what he could tell - this was going to involve a serious release of power.

The arrival of midnight was met with an explosion of power. A startling flash of green light filled the room and Kaisha's scream of shock echoed off the walls. When the light eventually faded the Head goblin looked over his desk to find the girl on the floor, out cold.

About an hour later Kaisha awoke. She was in the same room as before in the same position on the floor. She stood up quickly but, feeling dizzy, sat herself down on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked the Goblin that had remained though out her ordeal.

"You became all that you where meant to be," seeing Kaisha's puzzled face he continued, "Magic has held your powers in check since you where taken from your parents. Though it had allowed larger parts of it to escape than Albus would like it has never allowed you to reach your full potential."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kaisha, still very confused.

"You, my dear girl, are one of the three earth guardians of the age," explained the goblin, "Once every 100 years the three elements: earth, wind and fire, are installed within siblings of a generation. Their job is to protect the earth and rectify the wrong doings. "

"That sounds rather convincing," comment the seventeen -year-old, "But I don't have any siblings."

"Do you know who you are Kaisha?" Kaisha shook her head, "You are the oldest sister of the boy-who-lived. Your parents where Mr and Mrs James and Lily Potter. Albus Dumbledore is not your uncle but was considered a close friend of the family when you were young."

"I'm a Potter?" she asked, things in her brain: memories and pictures in her mind, starting to fit into place.

"Yes and your two siblings currently reside at the Weasley's household," the Goblin paused a moment in thought, "though I realise that you may be wanting to see them…My suggestion is to leave them alone. Keep to yourself and prepare their future accommodation. At the very least Harry will wish to live with you and I suggest you do so. Now you are of age you can take up position as his guardian."

It would be silly to tell you that Kaisha was accepting all this immediately and without question. Her mind was whirling. She knew this to be true - her dreams were not part of her imagination - but accommodation? Surely she couldn't stay with Dumbledore now that she knew about her siblings. They would not wish to grow up in a school.

"What do I do about Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Let him remain as your guardian until you decide to leave. You may do so tonight, however, I personally recommend remaining at the castle. This will leave you protected and Dumbledore will have no idea that you realise the truth. For, when you take up your position as your own self and head of a certain number of houses, you will revoke the magic placed on him and he will feel it," explained the Goblin, "When you decide to leave please tell me."

"Is their anyway of getting out of the castle if all the entrances are blocked?" asked Kaisha worriedly.

The goblin nodded, "with this portkey," he passed her over a silver necklace chain with a sapphire heart hanging off the end, "This will not be seen by anyone but yourself and all it takes is a hand around the heart and a wish to leave."

Kaisha nodded, "I shall wait a while I think. Until either he realises or the Christmas holidays. By then we will have learnt all out syllabus and I can take the necessary exams at the ministry independently."

The goblin nodded, "a wise idea. I suggest you leave the valuables here and we shall store them in your vault. If you leave in a rush you will be upset if you forget them. Just touch the Galleon with a desire to return to Hogwarts and you will return. Though it will then lose the magic."

Kaisha pulled out a bag she had hidden in a bottomless pocket of her cloak and left it upon the goblins desk.

"Thank you," she said to the goblin before disappearing.

She reappeared in the forest. All was a quite as she had left it and it did not take her long to return to the greenhouse. Her eyes instantly fell upon the sleeping potion of her teacher. Seeing her snoozing comfortably in her seat she smiled. Some things had to work out right.

After muttering the awakening spell under her breath she watched as the greenhouse awoke before her. The new growth of the tentacular plants parted as she stepped through to the teacher.

"Professor?" she whispered.

When, a few seconds later, the women awoke she was pleased.

"Everything went ok then?" she asked.

"Yes they were no trouble at all," promised Kaisha, "do you think they could be left now? I feel really tired and fancy a warm bed."

"Yes, of course," replied Sprout, "off you go."

Walking up to the castle Kaisha smiled. The stars above her seemed to be smiling with her as well. The moon her half full and gave the grounds a misty glow.

"Kaisha!" shouted a voice from behind her. Turning quickly she immediately found the source of the voice.

"Hello uncle," she said, faking a rather convincing yawn, "just off to bed. How did the meeting go?"

"Fine, Fine," he said, his eyes twinkling, "off you go then. I'll call you in the morning the teachers will want to see you to wish you happy returns. Good night and Happy birthday."


	11. Chapter 10

** u Chapter 10: Birthday wishes /u **

The following morning at the Burrow was much the same as any other: they awoke, got dressed and at some point before 10 all within the house ate some sort of breakfast. The sun outside was hidden behind storm clouds. A full thunderstorm had covered most of the country the previous night and another was surely on its way.

"This weather is being rather erratic this morning," murmured Mrs Weasley to her husband.

He nodded, "yes, well there would have been a huge burst of magical energy at some point last night. Through you wouldn't have been able to read it."

"Do you know what Albus is doing with her today?" asked the women.

"Very little," replied her husband, "through I suspect he will attempt to test the lengths of her powers.

"Uncle I feel fine," snapped Kaisha at Albus, "why do you have to keep asking me this?"

"I was just making sure, you seemed a bit pale when I entered your room this morning to wake you," he replied.

"Yes because I was not in the mood to be woken this morning. Not only that but the weather is crap…."

"Watch your language," warned Albus.

"Sorry, the weather is rubbish and I was hoping for some sunshine today - because its my birthday," explained Kaisha.

"Well, I wouldn't't worry about it," said Albus, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder - which he quickly withdrew due to magical static causing him a sharp pain - "You'll be getting all your presents today and I've organised for Fred Weasley to come over for your birthday lunch. Then I plan to take you shopping."

Kaisha beamed, the man was useful for something! "Thank you! I haven't spent time with either you or Fred in ages!"

"I would look out of the window Kaisha," suggested Albus, "the weather seems to have cleared."

Sure enough, back at the Burrow and to the delight of the children, the clouds had miraculously cleared and a hot sun was beating down on the property.

"Quidditch anyone?" asked George.

Shouts of, "yer!" chorused around the breakfast table and nearly all the kids jumped from their empty plates and headed upstairs for some shoes.

"Fred?"

"I'm going to see Kaisha in a minute," he replied, "Professor Dumbledore invited me to her birthday lunch."

"Oh, ok," said George, looking disappointed, "have fun then."

Fred watched as his twin walked dejectedly out of the back door. The guilt that had started to swell in the pit of his stomach was quickly diminished at the thought of Kaisha. Her long dark brown hair was just an amazing sight and combined with her perfect body and fabulous green eyes it was perfection. He was in love with her, he was sure. He just hoped his twin would one day understand.

"Fred!" exclaimed Kaisha as she saw her boyfriend waiting for her in the great hall that lunch, "it's so good to see you!"

He smiled and quickly rose and made his way over to her. Smiling brightly he hugged her and placed a kiss on her lips, "hello beautiful and Happy birthday"

She smiled and sat herself down beside him.

"Had a good birthday?" he asked.

"Its been wonderful," she replied, making sure the smile didn't slip off her face, "Everyone's been too kind. I've received so many books, jewellery, everything I could ever wish for really."

"Done anything interesting?" he asked, glad she was happy.

"Yer, quite a bit. But I've been in the castle grounds all day," she told him, keeping him out of the secret of her adventures in the early hours of that morning. He would know what the time was right and not before.

Kaisha's eyes wondered around the hall that would soon be filled with students. Right now it was decorated with 'Happy 17th' banners and party streams that went from wall to wall. As much as the decorations made her smile the discoveries of the previous night where slightly alarming. It was two days time until the rest of the students joined her in the school. Until the other two Potters joined her here. A photo of the family that she had received in the mail that morning from Gringotts showed them all smiling at the camera. Her youngest sister, Kirsty, had just been born and nothing seemed to worry anyone as they all waved and pointed at the camera...


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Hats and things**

The first of September had come around all to quick to Mrs Weasley. She wasn't looking forward to sending the youngest of her brood away. It only seemed a week ago that Ginny and Kirsty were in nappies. Now she had to watch her husband pack all her children's belongings into the car - which seemed to fit remarkably well as it was going into the boot of a rather small Ford Anglia - and prepare herself for sending them off into the big wide world without her.

Kirsty was eagerly looking forward to going to Hogwarts with her brothers and twin. It was something she had dreamt of for years and she couldn't wait to start learning magic like her older brothers…

Harry, on the other hand, wasn't looking forward to leaving the happy family home. Though he couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts he would miss this place. He had enjoyed one of the best summers in his life and he would surely miss Mrs Weasley's cooking.

Kaisha wouldn't be travelling on the Hogwarts express this year. Albus had decided that 'there wasn't much point as she had done it so many times before.' She had argued that she had wanted to spend some time with her friends - that she had hardly seen that summer - and catch up. However, instead she was forced to spend the day in the grounds. The thought to just leave passed her mind many times but her education was vital to her future and if she left now she knew she wouldn't be able to return.

She spent much of the day in the greenhouses, tending to her brooding mandrakes that she was hoping to breed. They were showing all the characteristics of wanting to breed, however, she had had a funny feeling that they were just going through their teenage development. In this stage of their growth only experienced handlers should be around them as they were prone to screaming - which could knock you out for hours - but, as Kaisha had managed to befriend them, they stayed quiet and fairly calm.

When lunch came about she ate her sandwich in peace by the lake. Enjoying the last moments of peace in the castle, her thoughts wondered to what her younger siblings were up to….

"Hermione do you know where Ron and Harry are?" asked a very worried Ginny, Kirsty looking worriedly into the compartment.

The bushy haired girl shook her head, "no, sorry. I've been waiting for them ever since the train left London and they haven't showed. I'm getting worried."

"Do you think we should contact the school?" suggested Kirsty, who looked slightly scared.

"No, they'll probably already realise it I think," commented Hermione decidedly, "no. We'll just ask about them when we get there."

Kirsty and Ginny nodded, their thoughts drifting to their brother and his friend…

At this moment Harry and Ron were sitting miserably inside the blue Ford. Both were hungry and thirsty. Ron, who was sat in the driving seat, was having minor troubles with the car and both boys were worried about whether they would make it to Hogwarts in one piece. Lunch had already long gone past and they hoped there wasn't much further to go. They could both see the train below them and wondered whether anyone had seen their car from the windows.

It was getting late now and Kaisha could see from her window the first of the horseless carriages arriving at the gates. The night was mainly clear with the odd patches of clouds. Stars were shining bright in the sky.

Deciding it was time to leave the comfort of her own room, probably for the last time, she took one last look around. After being quite sure everything, including her hidden things, had been removed to her Griffindor dormitories she left for the great hall.

When she arrived at the entrance hall she joined the groups of students heading towards the Great hall. Many could be heard complaining of hunger and wanting to get some sleep.

When she arrived at the Griffindor table she quickly scanned it for any sign of Fred; seeing he was nowhere in sight she found herself a seat.

Kirsty was standing next to her sister. She and Ginny where holding on to each other tightly, trying not to lose each other in the crowd of strangers. Kirsty, being the tallest of the group, was the first to see the door open from her spot at the back or the small room.

A strict looking woman walked into the room. Her hair was scraped back in a tight bun and her fierce eyes told all that she was not to be messed with. Her eyes fell on Kirsty and, for a spilt second, the young girl could have sworn she saw sorrow and remorse in the woman's eyes. But, before she could double check, the woman had looked away and had began to speak;

"Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry," she greeted, " In just a few moments I will lead you into the great hall where you will be sorted into your house. There are four houses in this school: Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each is a worthy choice of house and I hope you will earn as many house points as you can - though please be aware that any rule breaking will lose points."

With that she turned on the spot and lead them through a massive pair of doors and into the great hall.

When the whole crowd of first years had congregated at the front they turned their attention to a frayed hat that was sitting on a three-legged stool.

Everyone stared in silence at the hat for a few moments. Suddenly, a tear appeared in the hat's brim and it began to sing,

"Three are not so welcome hither,

So are many more are though,

The three must remain,

Though jealously forbids their acceptation,

But truth will always prevail.

Two are the bravest of lions,

Holding Griffindor sprit true,

Godric would be proud of you.

The third is waiting before us,

But what will they become?

A Griffindor like her siblings bold?

Maybe Slytherin will accept her

Give her friend most true,

But warnings are given,

They may just use you.

Perhaps Ravenclaw is her home,

Books and the smell of parchment lie,

Hidden in libraries with pages full,

Not quite ready yet.

Or maybe something sweeter,

Hufflepuff will give you love,

Just like your adopted family,

Comforts and loyalty are here.

Which will I choose for you?

Or your comrades that stand here?

Just give me and sec,

Don't get upset,

I won't make mistakes," with that the hat closed its 'mouth' and fell into silence.

The whole hall looked strangely at the hat for a moment. What was it going on about. Kirsty, scanning the faces of her professor's, was surprised to see many eyes meet hers - though many quickly looked away.

"When I call out your name you will proceed to the front and try on the hat," announced Professor McGonagal, the deputy headmistress, as she unrolled a piece of parchment,

"Abbot, Gregory "

A small boy stumbled from the front of the group before making him way to the stool. He carefully sat himself down and placed the wizards hat on his head. After a few moments the hat announced,

"Hufflepuff,"

And the boy ran over to a table in the corner that was clapping and cheering.

After what seemed like an hour they eventually reached the Ws.

"Wiser, Natalie," announced the deputy.

A tallish girl was straight black hair made her way confidently to the hat. After she had placed it daintily on her head she waiting only a few seconds before the word,

"Slytherin!" was announced to the hall.

"Weasley, Ginny."

"Good luck sis," whispered Kirsty.

Ginny flashed her a smile before she ran to the stool.

"Griffindor!" exclaimed the Hat before it had even touched her head.

The Griffindors cheered loudly and Kirsty watched all her brothers congratulating Ginny. She became slightly worried when she could see nether Ron nor Harry, however, she completely forgot this when she heard the words,

"Weasley, Kirsty," being called to the hall.

She made her way nervously up to the stool. Where would the hat place her? It would be absolutely awful if she went in any house but Griffindor! She didn't want to leave her twin, her brothers. That would just be awful!

As the slightly big hat slipped past her eyes she was secretly glad that the whole world was blocked out.

"Miss Potter," whispered a voice in her ear.

"Miss Weasley," she corrected.

"If that's what you want to believe," commented the hat, slight annoyed at how much refusal to believe the truth was inside the head of this first year, "but the truth always comes out in the end."

"Just tell me what house I'm in," whispered the girl.

"Ok…If you wish," sighed the hat, "GRIFFINDOR!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 : What to do?**

Kirsty spent much of the evening pondering about what the hat had meant. What could it have meant? Potter? She couldn't be a Potter could she? She was a Weasley, she had to be. She only looked different because of throwback genes. That's what her mum had told her when she asked. She had go the scar from an accident when she was little. Yes…That was it….

Blinking a few times to clear her head she turned her mind to the piles of food before her and started to load her plate.

Kaisha was sitting on the Griffindor table next to Fred. She kept a close eye on her younger sister. She was watching the fight in her mind. Would she be able to succeed in convincing her when the time came?

She had decided upon telling the older sibling first. He had already settled in and, having never grown up with any decent family, would be more willing to accept her. However, the younger sibling Kirsty would not like being ripped from what she thought as her mother and father. It would be disastrous if she just took Harry with her when she had left Hogwarts. Kirsty would be surrounded in blockades and would not be able to move without being carefully watched. She also had to consider the implications on her schooling though. Could Kaisha really teach the two all their lessons? She still had all of her notes and books. She could even get them a private tutor if she had the money to do so.

The car had given out at the end of their journey and he had nearly died when it went into the Whomping willow. The potions teacher, professor Severus Snape, had discovered the boys in the grounds and had escorted them to his office. From there he had informed them that their adventure had been documented on the front page of the Prophet and had been seen my muggles.

Harry and Ron had been instructed to eat their feast in Snape's office and to leave when finished. The meal had been eaten in silence by both of them and neither was looking forward to the morning. Ron had worry and guilt building in the pit of him stomach - what would he say to his parents? He looked at Harry, envious that Harry didn't have to worry about such things.

His thoughts wondered back to his theories on Kirsty. He had tried asking questions but his parents had just changed the conversation topic almost instantly. Surely his parents were involved with this. Though he wasn't quite sure why they siblings were being kept apart he was sure it was something to do with Dumbledore. He really didn't trust the man and was sure that Albus was making Harry's life hell for a reason.

Kaisha was sitting on her bed in the 7th year dormitories, the crinkled photo in her hands. Her parents were wearing proud smiles. Lily Potter was cradling Kirsty in her arms, while James was trying to stop Harry climbing off his lap. Kaisha watched her younger self, who was seated between her parents on the red sofa, smiling broadly and poking her tongue out at whoever was taking the image.

Hearing her dorm mates entering the room she decided to re hide the photo. They couldn't know of this. Not until it was time for her to go.

"Are you ok?" asked Fleur, looking concerned.

"Yes," lied Kaisha, "fine."

Fleur nodded before turning to sort out her things for the morning. Kaisha sighed. Hopefully they would be able to do that soon. Her parents would want her siblings to know wouldn't they? She could imagine her mother' grief at the idea her children had been taken and hidden from each other.

"I'll fix it mum," she whispered, "I promise."

"Come over here Ginny," hissed Kirsty at her twin.

"Why?" asked Ginny, trying to keep down a yawn.

"I need to talk to you about something," Kirsty explained, "come sit on my bed."

The red haired twin nodded tiredly before moving over. Kirsty quickly glanced over at their other dorm mates before closing her curtains.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Telling The Second Year**

It was two weeks since the term had begun. It was a bright and sunny Saturday and Kirsty was sitting beside the lake eating her breakfast.

Her eyes, a lovely hazel, were starring across the lake. She watched as the giant squid stretched its tentacles across the surface of the water. It was completely calm in the grounds of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry; most of the students had either chosen to spend a bit longer in bed, or, in most cases, were taking their breakfast within the great hall.

Kirsty knew that her sister would be in that room at the moment. That was one of the reasons she was out here. The view from her spot, leaning against a tree trunk, seemed to clear her head. After telling Ginny about what the hat had said the red headed twin had been adamant at proving it right. Kirsty pulled her legs closer to her chest, trying to find some comfort.

The brunette was still so sure that she was a Weasley. Though elements of doubt were trying to wiggle into her mind she blocked them out as best as she could. She had decided that, if she left her sister to it long enough, Ginny would forget and they would get back to how they were.

"Ron, are you coming to breakfast?" asked Harry again, hitting his sleeping friend with a pillow.

"Tired…"grumbled Ron, rolling over before falling asleep again.

"Ok then," muttered Harry, "see you later."

Ron awoke about half an hour later. The sun was now fully up and shining through the gap in the curtains of his four poster bed. Deciding that it was now time to get up he throw back his covers and pushed himself out of bed. After quickly discovering that he was the only one left in the dormitory, he pulled on a T-shirt depicting the 'Weird Sisters' - his favourite band - and a pair of jeans.

The common room was fairly quite as he walked into the room. A few first years, discovering the delights of wizard chess, were sitting in the corner. A few firth years were trying to cope with their huge amount of homework, while a dark haired sixth year sat on the chair that faced the empty grate of the fire. Ron noticed that she was staring blankly at something in her hands; with his young curiosity getting the better of him, he crept silently behind the girl.

Kaisha was sitting in the Griffindor common room. She had been staring into the picture of her family since the early hours of this morning. Her worry and nerves had gotten the better of her. She was planning on telling Harry about her and Kirsty's existence today. However, Kaisha kept putting it off due to her fear of rejection.

Suddenly, she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. Kaisha leapt from her seat like a frightened rabbit before turning to face the familiar red head.

The boy staring at her, with a rather shocked and curious face, was one of her brother's friends. He was watching her curiously, unsure what she was about to do next.

"Sorry," he muttered, "it's just that….Is that photo of your family."

Kaisha nodded dumbly, had he realised? Would he tell Dumbledore? "Why?"

"Because it has a younger version of my best friend and younger sister in it," he explained calmly.

Kaisha looked at him carefully and, using her limited abilities of legimancy, spied carefully into his mind. This was not a hard task to do and she soon discovered that he meant no ill will. She was surprised to find his memories of a box of old photos and a talk with Harry about Kirsty. It had seemed that Harry would not be as easy to convince as she had once thought….

Pulling out of the young boy's mind Kaisha was unsurprised to find a bemused look on his face.

"What did you do?" asked the second year.

"Made sure you were on my side," she whispered, "follow me I need to speak with you on a most urgent matter."

The second year watched the girl in front of him with curiosity in his eyes as they walked down corridor after corridor.

"I just need a room where no one will find us," whispered Kaisha to herself, praying she'd be able to find the room she found before.

Suddenly, around the next corner, a brown door appeared before them. After carefully opening it, Kaisha ushered the younger student into the room.

"Sit down," she instructed, pointing to one of the red sofas in the room.

As Kaisha sat herself down she watched the younger student carefully.

"Your name is Ron right?" she asked after a while, "I'm Kaisha by the way…."

"Ron," he replied, "What do you wanna talk to me about anyway?"

"When I was looking around your head I spotted a thought of doubt about Kirsty being your sister," Kaisha explained, "Well I know the answers you seek."

"How?" he asked.

"I've always had a power over plants, ever since I can remember," Kaisha went on, "well I received an owl from the Goblin's the day before my seventieth birthday instructing me to go to Gringotts alone that night."

It didn't take much longer to continue her tale and by the time she had included all of her knowledge on Dumbledore, she had left the young boy very confused.

"So Dumbledore's evil?" questioned Ron.

"I don't know. All I know is he wishes to keep me and my siblings apart," sighed Kaisha.

"So you're all guardians of the earth or something?"

Kaisha nodded.

"Ok… so have you even started setting up this home of yours?"

Kaisha smiled, "yes, it's wonderful! One of our ancestor's houses in northern island. A huge mansion with more rooms then anyone could possibly want. A garden full of wild flowers and a lawn wish backs onto a magical forest full of the friendliest Irish centaurs I have ever met. A half size Quidditch pitch is around the back of the property and a small army of the sweetest houselves are down in the kitchens. They have been so helpful in helping me clean up the garden and are more than willing to look after the house themselves until Christmas. Of course I've had to repaint a few rooms but Kirsty and Harry can decorate theirs when they get here, but there are rooms ready for them."

Ron looked gob smacked, "Could I come one day?"

"Probably," answered Kaisha hesitantly, "but we'd have to make sure Dumbledore or your parents didn't know where you went. That could cause us no end of trouble."

He nodded grimly, "so you going to tell Harry then?"

She nodded, "I think it's time to show him he has family that cares."

Harry James Potter was sitting on the castles front steps. He was watching the lakes waters lap gently on the bank and listening to the gentle breeze blowing through the trees.

"Harry?" asked a voice from behind him.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Talks and Worries**_

"Harry?" asked a voice from behind him.

He turned to see his best friend and a seventh year standing behind him. Ron Weasley was watching him curiously, every so often looking over his shoulder. The girl with him was tall with long brown hair. She looked very nervous and was fiddling with the buttons on her robe.

"You're Kaisha Dumbledore, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "and no."

He narrowed his green eyes as he looked her up and down, "What do you mean?"

"Sit down," she whispered, "there is something very important that I have to tell you…."

Kirsty was sitting beside her twin in the library, a book open in front of her. Her hazel eyes were scanning the page, trying to look for information she could put it her potions essay.

Potions was easily her best subject. She had mastered many of the potions in secret years ago, stealing the ingredients from her brothers with the help of Ginny. Somehow she had remained strong under the constant staring and suspicious looks from Snape. Though what he had to be suspicious about, well Kirsty had no idea. Though Ginny's latest conspiracy, supporting the one about Kirsty being a Potter, was that, because Snape had been to school with Lily, he recognized Kirsty's talent. Naturally though, Kirsty had told her sister that that was 'the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard' and that she was just jealous.

"I bet that you already no but are just under orders from Dumbledore not to reveal your true identity," whispered Ginny, "don't worry I won't tell anyone!"

"Ginny, you obviously just don't want me to be your sister!" Kirsty exclaimed loudly,. Her tether finally at an end, "You know what?" she asked while putting her books back into her bag, "I don't want to be your sister either. You've taken this whole thing with my scar way too far! Until you've got this ridiculous notion out of your mind, well, stay away from me."

With that, Kirsty swung her back over her shoulder and stormed out of the library, leaving a bemused and slightly shocked Ginny Weasley sitting beside a pile of potions text books.

"So you're telling me that you are my older sister?" asked Harry again, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Yes!" exclaimed Kaisha for the hundredth time, "here look at the photo!"

Pulling out the picture from her pocket she threw it in his direction. All three pairs of eyes followed it as it gently floated onto his lap.

"That's me?" asked Harry, a finger directed at his younger self.

Kaisha nodded, "that's me, you, Mum, Dad and our younger sister Kirsty."

"Does she know yet?" asked Harry curiously.

"No," replied Kaisha, "Ron's been kept updated by Ginny about how she is taken Ginny's comments about her not being a Weasley - basically, she's in denial, refusing to believe it."

Harry shook his head, "but she looks more like us than any of the Weasleys."

"I know, Harry, I know," explained Kaisha, "but you have to understand that she has grown up thinking that Ginny is her twin sister - she is not likely to give up that notion so easily."

"I believe you though," commented Harry, "she will to."

"No Harry, it's not as simple as that. She grown up in a loving family environment. You've been roused by our aunt and uncle - both of whom despise the magical world. You are far more likely to see it in a more positive light when I tell you the truth."

"I still can't believe Dumbledore didn't tell me," murmured Harry.

Severus Snape made the way to the headmaster's door swiftly, his big, black robes billowing behind him. It was time to ask the headmaster. That girl, Kirsty Weasley, well there was no possible way she COULD be a Weasley. After all, non of the Weasleys ever had brunette hair, hazel eyes and, most important of all, non of them had ever been that natural at potions. The last time he had seen that type of skill was with one Lily Potter….

He knocked three times upon the large door before him.

"Come in," instructed a voice from inside.

Severus obeyed and entered quickly before closing the door behind him and taking a seat.

"Now what may I do for you Severus?" asked the aging headmaster.

"I've got a question to ask you," explained Severus, the headmaster nodded and signalled for him to continue, "Well…. You know that first year, Kirsty Weasley?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Do you think that there is any possible way that she might not be a Weasley?" Severus asked, carefully watching the headmaster.

A glint of worry flashed behind the headmasters eyes before he all to quickly replied, "I have never heard such a ridiculous theory Severus, now please leave me I have many important documents to attend to."

Severus smiled to himself as he walked away from the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's quarters. Miss Kirsty Lily Potter would soon meet her God father. Miss Ginny Weasley had been right about something after all….


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: What disbelief can do**_

It was Halloween. The weather had turned nasty and the rain was coming in fit and starts. The castle was becoming freezing cold and many students had stopped attempting to brave the grounds during the weekend.

One of the sensible student to remain inside was Kirsty. She was sitting on her own in the library, finishing another potions essay, when they found her.

Kaisha was the first to see their younger sister and was quick to signal to Harry to move in first. It was their plan. They were sure it would convince her, but it would be hit and miss.

"Hi Kirsty," greeted Harry, taking the empty seat beside her.

"Hi Harry," murmured Kirsty though her teeth as she scanned down the pages of the open book before her.

"Had a good term so far?" asked Harry.

"Yep," replied Kirsty, "you?"

Harry nodded, "need some help with that potions essay?"

At last Kirsty looked up from the potions textbook, "What do you want Harry?"

Harry tried, and failed, to feign innocence, "What do you mean 'what do I want'?"

"You know very well that I could do this essay with my eyes shut and still pass," answered Kirsty shortly, "I repeat, what do you want?"

Harry stared at her, stunned for a second. Could she really be his sister? Fair enough, they looked like each other, but he was no good at lesson in particular…Then he remembered about his mother, Kirsty had taken after Lily.

"You any good at flying with broomsticks Kirsty?" inquired the second year.

Kirsty blinked, obviously not having expected the conversation to turn to flying, she fiddled with her robs nervously, "Ummmm… I'm ok….I suppose…Yer…With brooms…."

"Do you have any, like, strange powers?" whispered Harry suddenly.

Kirsty looked around nervously, "What do you mean? Strange powers? Don't be silly."

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Harry, Kirsty nodded, "I can control fire and this seventh year, Kaisha, can control the elements and the ground."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're are sister," explained a voice from behind.

"Not you as well!" exclaimed Kirsty.

"Ssh!" said Kaisha urgently.

Lowering her voice Kirsty continued, "This is absolute rubbish, I am not a Potter, there is only proof that Harry carried the surname Potter. I am a Weasley, so leave that be. Don't talk to be again."

Collecting her things, Kirsty, once again, made her hasty exit from the library. As she turned the corner she felt something hit her back. Turning back, she saw the Kaisha girl and Harry walking moodily in the opposite direction. Training her eyes to the floor, Kirsty spied a crumpled piece of paper. She bent down and carefully picked it up. After flattening it out she moved to the nearest window and began to study it.

It was the same photo that Kaisha had received from Gringotts. Kirsty stared at the smiling image of her as a baby sitting on a red-haired women's lap. That was Lily Potter, but what was she doing there? This must be the youngest picture of her. Mum had pictures of all her siblings from just after they were born, but Kirsty's had 'got lost somewhere'. Maybe this was the answer. No, what was she thinking?

Dinner that night was as greater even than the opening feast. Kirsty had heard all about the Halloween celebrations from her older brothers. The hall was filled with floating pumpkins and live bats were flying in colonies across the room. All the four house tables, as well as the staff table, were full with chattering people. Laughter filled the hall and pumpkin pasties, lollypops and sausage rolls filled the table.

Kirsty was surprised when she spotted that Harry wasn't at the table. She needed to tell him. To explain. However, he was not here and Kaisha was completely ignoring her existence, just like she had the rest of the year. Maybe, maybe it had all been a practical joke? It could be. Kirsty shook her head, feeling confused.

"You ok Kirsty?" asked Hannah, a fellow first year Griffindor.

"Yer," replied Kirsty, "just a bit loud in here."

Hannah sent her a supportive smile and continuing her conversation with the boy next to her.

"Rip…tear….kill…"

"Did you hear it?" asked Harry urgently.

"Hear what Harry?" asked his best female friend, a bushy haired second year Griffindor named Hermione Granger.

"That voice," Harry explained, "I think it's going to kill someone!"

"Harry I think all this worry about your siblings," whispered Hermione, "I think it's gone to your head."

"I think she's right mate," commented Ron.

Harry shook his head stiffly and signalled for them to be quiet.

"Kill...Kill…."

"It's going this way!" shouted Harry, heading in the direction of the voice.

The other two followed him, both looking, and feeling, equally confused.

"I SMELL BLOOD!"

"Harry, what is it?" asked Hermione worriedly as Harry stopped in his tracks.

"It's definitely going to kill someone!" he exclaimed, "come on, we warn them!"

"And get ourselves killed?" asked Hermione practically, "I don't think that's the best idea you've ever had Harry."

"….Now I think it is time for you all to leave for your beds," commented the headmaster, "I bid you all goodnight."

The whole school got up and fairly quickly made for the door. Everyone was tired and quite ready to go to bed. Kirsty, especially, was really looking forward to the comfort of her four poster bed. It had been a long day…

When she reached floor, Kirsty was surprised to find a huge crowd had gathered near the girls toilets. You see, these toilets were often 'out of order' due to a resident ghost, Moaning Myrtle, flooding them. For this reason, Kirsty felt a strong pull of curiosity in the pit of her stomach pull her towards the front of the crowd.

When she eventually scrambled though the thick mass of students to the front she gasped. Harry, Ron and their friend Hermione were standing, surrounded by teachers, in the middle of the corridor. Her eyes first fell on to the immobile form of the school cat, one known as Mrs Norris which no student particularly liked. Her hazel orbs grow even wider as they fell onto the wall. Written in blood on the stone were the words,

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE

Kirsty watched, now feeling slightly worried, as the headmaster removed the cat from the bracket and whispered something to someone in the crowd, who after some inspection turned out to be Kaisha, before gathering up the teachers, Ron, Harry and Hermione and moving in the opposite direction.

"Nothing to see here guys! Up to your common rooms!" instructed Kaisha.

"What gives you the right to order us about?" asked Draco Malfoy, the son of an ex-death eater ( a follower of a really evil wizard named Voldermort).

"I am the niece of the headmaster Malfoy," she spat, "Now move on."

Draco gave her a curt nod before heading in the direction of the dungeons with the other Slytherins.

Knowing there would be no more time tonight to make up with her real brother and sister, Kirsty followed the other first years to the Griffindor common room.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: The after affects of a Quidditch match….**_

When Kaisha awoke on a slightly cloudy Saturday, a storm looking like it was on its way, she was rather pissed off. She just didn't understand how Kirsty could just have been so unbelieving about the whole thing. Kaisha knew she was going to have difficulty getting Kirsty out of the castle is she believed any later. She had to be convinced of the truth before Christmas. Plans had to be made about escaping the castle, preferably before the end of term. Then, she hoped, the teachers would be to busy with classes to come and find them.

Wondering down to the common room, with a rather downcast look on her face, Kaisha slipped into her seat by the fire.

"kasha I need to speak to you for a second," said a small timid voice behind her.

Kaisha turned and seeing Kirsty, felt a rush of anger fill her, "No Kirsty, no. You said you never wanted to speak me or Harry again, I'm going to breakfast - don't follow me."

She quickly rose from her chair and stormed out of the common. Leaving a dejected first year behind her.

"On my whistle," instructed the Quidditch coach, Madame Hooch, "Three…Two…One.."

The two teams rose up into the air, the game had begun.

Quidditch is a game with two teams, the chasers play with the Quaffle,

"And the Slytherin chaser scores, 10 - 0 to Slytherin," announced the chaser.

Kirsty joined in with the clapping, like everyone else. However, her attention was focused on the beaters. Their job was to hit the Bludgers (a fierce ball whose made it its job to knock players off their brooms) toward the apposing team. However, today one particular bludger seemed to have a thing for Harry. She gasped as he was forced to make a dive to avoid it.

Harry, having just convinced his team captain, Oliver Wood, to call a time out.

"Oliver, that thing's trying to kill me!" he exclaimed.

Fred and George agreed, "Wood, that-"

"-Ball's out of control!"

"It's been locked up since our last practice!" he hissed, "It can't have been tampered with."

"Ready to resume play?" Madame Hooch asked Wood.

He nodded before hissing to his team, "we're not losing to Slytherin!"

The team agreed reluctantly before mounting their brooms.

Kaisha watched with worry as they all got back onto their brooms. She was sure Harry was going to be killed by the Bludger. Her fingers were continuously fiddling with the bottoms of her shirt.

A huge gasp rocketed around the stadium, she watched, helpless, as her younger brother fell onto the floor. That Bludger had got him in the head. She hoped he was still alive!

Following the rest of her year down the steps to the field, she ran towards the fallen second year.

"Harry…" she murmured, "Please be alive."

"He's fainted!" someone exclaimed.

"He's got the snitch!" shouted an excited third year, "We won! Griffindor won!"

"Mate, give him some space," hissed Kaisha, "He's out cold!"

She watched as their Defence against the Dark arts teacher, a very handsome but slightly stupid man named Lockhart, ran up and knelt beside her brother. She heard Harry moan, 'Oh no not you,' and had decided to act when Lockhart announced,

"Doesn't know what he's saying! Don't worry Harry, I'll fix your arm!"

"Professor," interrupted Kaisha as he got his wand out, "I really think you should leave this to Madame Pomfrey ."

"Nonsense!" he exclaimed, drawing his wand from his pocket.

"Stop…Please stopped!" Kaisha exclaimed.

Lockhart, ignoring the seventh year's pleas, muttered the spell. Once the flash of blue light had cleared everything went silent.

"See perfectly fixed!" announced Lockhart, lifting up Harry's arm as he did so.

However, instead of remaining stiff and straight like a normal, fixed, arm would have done - the arm bent in the most unnatural direction. It had become completely floppy and useless.

"What is going on here?" asked a voice from behind them.

Lockhart and Kaisha turned to the headmaster.

"Kaisha?" asked Albus, "why were you shouting at my professor a moment ago?"

"Uncle, I'm sorry, but I was just trying to protect the well being of your students," Kaisha explained, not completely lying, she had only done so because Harry was her brother, "This man, who you call a defence against the arts teacher, has just removed all the bones in Harry Potter's arm, instead of mending it."

Dumbledore sent Lockhart the most dangerous of looks before turning to Kaisha, "Please escort Mr Potter to the hospital wing," then, turning to Lockhart, he continued, "My office please Gilderoy."

"Harry!" whispered a far off voice, "Harry, it's me, Kaisha!"

Harry opened his eyes. Everything around him was dark a bleary. When everything came into focus, after he had found his glasses and put them on, he noticed that he was in the hospital wing - Madame Pomfrey telling him that "you have taken quite a blow to the head and you need to regrow a whole arm of bone, you shall remain here over night!" - the moonlight coming though the widows cast long shadows on the stone floor. Turning to his right he spotted the person he was looking for.

"Hi Harry," greeted his sister, it would take a bit of time to get used to the idea of having relatives that didn't hate him, "you feeling better?"

He nodded, "yer loads thanks, but the matron gave me this horrible stuff to re-grow the bones in my arms - it kills."

Kaisha shot him a sorrowful look, "you'll be ok, won't you?"

He nodded again, "yer, why didn't you wait to the morning anyway?"

"I couldn't risk Dumbledore spotting us together. It was to risky to come in the day. I wanted to make sure my baby brother was all right."

"Has Kirsty come round yet?" he asked quietly.

"She did try to leave the common room to see you earlier. But I forbade her not to. I couldn't risk it - that and I'm still angry at her for the other day," explained Kaisha sadly.

"Don't be, she'll come round," said Harry, "she just needs time to adjust to the idea, we're basically telling her that her whole life has been a lie. She's younger than us remember."

"Yer maybe….."

"Harry Potter sir!" squeaked a small voice from the end of the bed.

"Ssh!" hissed Kaisha crossly, "you'll give us away. Aren't you Molfoy's house elf? What are you doing here?"

The small creature that had refused to fix the Rose all those months before looked at her in surprise.

"You know Dobby?" he asked her.

She nodded impatiently as the creature turned to her brother,

"Why did Harry Potter come back to Hogwarts? Dobby hoped his Bludger would get him sent home! Dobby is trying to protect -"

"That was your bludger!" exclaimed Kaisha angrily, "It almost got him killed!"

"Ssh Kaisha," whispered Harry, "why are you trying to protect me Dobby?"

"The Chamber of secrets sir, Dobby must not let history repeat itself…." explained the small creature carefully, before he started hitting himself with his fists.

Kaisha quickly intervened, grabbing his arms and pressing trhem to his sides, "I will only let go if you stop punishing yourself. Understand?"

The small creature nodded, "Thank you miss Dumbledore, you is most kind to Dobby…"

Suddenly, Dobby froze, "Harry Potter must go home, people are coming, so I must go."

"Dobby!" exclaimed Kaisha quietly, "Promise you will tell no one you saw me tonight."

The small houself nodded, clearly terrified of something, before disappearing with a loud crack.

"Under the bed!" hissed Harry, "Kaisha, someone's coming in, you can't be seen!"

Kaisha nodded, a worried expression on her face, as she ducked under Harry's hospital bed and hid herself behind the drapes.

Harry watched as his sister hid herself beneath his bed. Then, as slyly as he could, he went back to a comfortable sleeping position and closed his eyes.

Dumbledore saw none of this as he backed into the hospital wing, clad in a dressing gown and nightcap. He was now very worried. A student had been attacked by the monster. He had never seen the beast. However, he had been here last time the chamber had been opened. His game keeper, Hagrid, had been blamed; though Dumbledore, transfiguration teacher at the time, was not able to prevent Hagrid's explosion from Hogwarts. Last time the chamber had been opened a student had died, near where the cat had been found, thankfully the student in his arms was in the same state as the cat - he was petrified, this was a reversible state where the person affected was not aware of their surroundings an they could not move.

"What happened?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Minerva found him on the stairs, she thinks he was on his way to visit Mr Potter," explained Albus, who had decided that the boy was only still at the school because of the promise of his powers, he was more trouble than he was worth.

Looking down and the still first year, a boy named Colin Creevey - a promising young photographer, he spotted something plastic in his hands. After carefully prising the boy's camera off him, Dumbledore opened the back, hoping to find the film. As he did so the acid smell of burnt plastic reached his nose.

"Melted," he muttered, "the chamber is indeed open again…"

"But by who?"

"The question is not who….But how…."


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: Slithering troubles…**_

"Kaisha…" Kirsty started as she saw the older girl walk past her with a group of friends.

The older girl walked past the youngest Potter without a word.

"Who's that?" one of the other girls whispered.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18 : The start of something big…**_

The day was moving on quicker than it should have been. The sun already showed that it was far past midday and Harry was back on the search for Justin. He was walking down yet another corridor. The old windows were letting the cool November air seep inside and Harry pulled his robes around him tighter. 

Kaisha had managed to seem pleased when he had told her about Kirsty. Though she was obviously worried about what Snape would do if he really knew about the fact they had worked out the truth. 

He looked up from his musings when he caught himself from tripping over something. Turning around he saw him, Justin was lying, stiff as a board, on the cold stone floor. Should he run? Harry really couldn't afford to be found here.

"Potter?" Asked a voice, "What the…."

To late now he groaned turning to face his oncoming head of year. 

"Professor, it wasn't me…I…" Harry tried desperately to explain.

"I'm sorry Potter, but this is out of my hands, I'm afraid we must go to Dumbledore's office," instructed the old woman regretfully. 

Harry followed the older woman silently. He was going to be expelled. He knew it. All the evidence pointed directly at him. This would probably be his last night a Hogwarts…

"Mr Potter," said the Professor, gesturing up a long spiral staircase that had formed inside one of th walls. 

He nodded as he passed the worn stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance. After making his way up the first few steps, McGonagal climbing up behind him, he was surprised when the staircase started to gracefully spiral up. When it stopped in front of a large oak door the woman joined him on the top step and knocked. 

"Come in," instructed a voice from inside.

Harry entered slowly. Nervous butterflies coming to life in the pit of his stomach. He tried to flatten his unruly hair (how come his sisters hadn't inherited his father's messy locks?) but, once again, failed. Harry's green eyes watched as the deputy headmistress and the Headmaster spoke in hushed voices by the desk. 

"Please take a seat," offered Dumbledore as McGonagal left the room. 

"I didn't do anything sir…" Harry tried to explain once again.

However, Dumbledore held one of his long fingers to his mouth, "Ssh Harry, you are not to be blamed for these attacks. I personally already know the culprit. However, I have not yet worked out how they are carrying out the opening of the chamber."

Harry nodded, thankful that he wasn't about to be sent back to the Dursley's. Then, after a few moments, he looked up into Dumbledore's eyes - big mistake.

A feeling of power, one that Harry only experienced when practicing his strange 'fire phoenix' powers, rippled up and down his spine. He watched as his headmaster was nearly blown off his seat by a powerful blast of magical energy.

"You may go Harry."

Harry nodded and left the room hurriedly without another word. The next person he had to visit was Kaisha.

Kaisha was buried deep within the depths of the library. Books where piled around her. Essays, most half finished, where in stacks around her. The ink pot was half full and quill could be heard scratching against the parchment. 

"Kaisha!" hissed a voice from beyond the mountain.

"Harry?" asked Kaisha, peering around the books, "what is it?"

"Dumbledore, I've just been to his office… He tried to read my mind…my power stopped him…"

"Harry tell again, this time slowly," instructed Kaisha.

When he had finished Kaisha's face had gone from concentration to worry. It was time to go. They might just be able to wait the two weeks until the Christmas break. The headmaster now knew about Harry's powers, it was a race against time to get out of the ground. However, it would be a case of making sure their plans went unnoticed by Dumbledore…

"Don't worry, we'll sort something out," she promised. It was time to tell the younger siblings the plan to move and about their future.

Harry left the library with worry knowing at the pit of his stomach. He really had to get that raw magic under control. He had been practising with the fire in secret ever since the incident at his aunt and uncle's. It was his most important task for him to get that under control. 

As he wondered up yet another staircase and into the third floor he noticed something. The whole floor had been flooded, much worse than usual. The entire corridor was a now a small lake and, because of no sign of Filch - the school caretaker - he went to investigate. 

After carefully making his way through the water, being careful to hold the hem of his robes above the surface, he slowly opened the door. He quickly looked both ways and slipped inside, closing the door behind him. 

The bathroom was in a similar state to the corridor. He had been in here before, it was a deserted girls bathroom, but he hadn't envisioned coming back here so soon. A stained glass window, depicting a mermaid, was high up on the far wall. Toilet blocks lined both sides and, in the area closest to the door, was a circle of taps. All of them, expect one, were turned on full blast and each sink was overflowed. Creeping over, Harry turned off each tap before stopping examine the one that had been untouched. When his attempt to turn it on failed, his concentration moved to the base of the tap…

"That one's never worked," a voice told him.

Harry turned to see a female ghost floating in the centre the room. This ghost was known as moaning Myrtle. She had died in these very toilets about 50 years ago. Harry had become acquainted with her when Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermione, had taken it upon themselves to make the Polijuice Potion - a potion that turned you into the person whose hair you had added, as they wished to investigate if Malfoy had been the one to open the chamber of secrets. Apparently, he hadn't and now Hermione was in the hospital wing as the effects of the potion wore off - it wasn't advised for animal transformations and Hermione had taken a cat's hair off some Slytherin's robes. Her tail had nearly gone, Harry hoped she would be out before Christmas. 

"Hello," he greeted, "So why have you flooded the bathroom this time?"

She looked at him with a sad smile on his face, "Someone tried to through a book down my toilet, it went though my head. So I washed it out - it's on the floor, over there."

Harry's eyes followed the direction her ghostly arm was pointing in. Sure enough, a black, rather soggy, leather bound book was lying miserably on the floor near the entrance to one of the loos. 

"Can I have a look?" asked Harry, wanting to be polite.

She nodded, "Of course you can Harry, you can Have it if you want."

With that she flow away and, with a large splash, went back into the U-bend of one of the toilets. 

Harry crept over the books, his footsteps creating small splashes on the floor. Pinking it up, he studied it closely. It was black with gold writing on the front telling him that the diary belonged to one 'Mr Tom Marvolo Riddle', however, the dates written below told him it was used for about 50 years ago. Weird. 

"Kirsty!" hissed a voice as the first year slipped into the common room.

The girl turned to see Kaisha on a chair right in the corner of the room. Making her way over she followed her sister's gesture to sit. 

"He knows about Harry's powers," whispered Kaisha. 

"What? How?" Kirsty asked, worried.

"Never you mind, but we have to get out of the castle. However, I will need your help, Ron's as well," explained Kaisha in a hushed tone, "Ask Ron to ask his parents if Harry can come for Christmas, you will be asking to come home as well. I'm hoping they will say yes. However, you won't ever go back. Kirsty, instead we will be sneaking off to Gringotts in the chaos of the moving students. I have a portkey that will get us there and then we shall go to our new home." 

Kirsty looked astounded and was about to ask something more when something, far more important came to mind, "I've found an ally."

"What? Who?" questioned the older seriously.

"Professor Snape," Whispered Kirsty, a smile on her face, "He's my god father and promised us help in any way we can to get out of here. He doesn't like Dumbledore either. Do you think he'd be able to come, if he wanted to that is?"

"One at a time! Are we sure we can trust him?"

"He gave me an unbreakable vow. He'll die if he betrays us"

Another student's coughs echoed around the dusty library. It was nearly dark and dinner would now be being eaten by many in the student population. However, Harry was not one of them. He was sitting in a silent forgotten corner of the library, the diary opened on the round table in front of him. It had been a shock for the second year to find that the diary was empty. 

Every single page in the book was as empty as the day it had been brought. Harry was confused, why would you buy a diary and then not use it? Maybe it had just been a present? Deciding that it would be a good idea to start his own diary Harry pulled out a quill and ink from deep inside his robes and began to write….

'November 21st 1992'

He paused, wondering what to write next. However, his eyes widened as he saw the ink being drained into the page. He tried writing it again, but the same thing happened. Harry was about to close the book, giving it up as a prank, when something happened…It wrote back.

I Who is this? /I

Harry stared, diaries weren't supposed to write back, where they?

I Harry Potter /I he replied. I You? /I

I Tom Marvolo Riddle, I'm the owner of this diary. /I

There was a few seconds of Harry just staring at the diary. He was about to write something more when the page continued.

I Where are you? /I

I Hogwarts. Tom did you go to Hogwarts? /I

Harry wasn't sure why he had wrote that. Of course the diary didn't go to Hogwarts as a student…

i Yes /I

I Have you ever heard about the chamber of secrets? /I

Harry waited few a few moments, excitement glowing in his eyes…

I Yes, I caught the student who opened it last time. /I

I Can you tell me who opened it last time? /I

I No /I

Harry looked disappointed.

I But I can show you…. /I

"Kaisha, where is it?" asked Harry, panicked.

"Where's what Harry?" she asked, her nerves creeping into her voice, "we haven't got time for games, we need to be one of the first students out of the door!"

It was the last day of term and the students where all preparing to leave the school. Christmas decorations already covered the castle. However, the Potter children hadn't had time to enjoy them. Kaisha had been planning the entire time during the last few weeks. Today was the day she claimed their inheritance and they could all be a family again. Happily, together, and no one could stop them.

"Where's the diary Kaisha?" Harry asked again, "Kaisha I need it!"

"Harry I'll buy you another one," she hissed, "We haven't got time, get one of your friends to send it to you next term if they can find it."

He nodded, "Where's Kirsty?"

"Talking to Snape," Kaisha explained, "He's coming with us."

"I'm not living with him!" exclaimed Harry, him and Snape did not get on. 

"He's Kirsty's god father Harry," explained Kaisha, "I can't look after you both on my own anyhow. Harry Please, just live with him…"

The boy nodded as he passed his older sister his invisibility cloak, "You'll need this to get out of the castle unseen."

Kaisha nodded, "What's we'll do is this…."

"Is there anything else you'll need?" whispered Kirsty, who was trying to find all the thing Snape would need to take with them.

He nodded, "That's all my rarest ingredients. The others I can get with the herb and potion shops."

Kirsty passed him over the box of ingredients, "we'll meet you in the forest ok? In the spot we showed you last week, it's out of the grounds so Dumbledore won't notice we've gone when we use the portkey."

Snape watched as the first year disappeared down the corridor. He couldn't have thanked Lily enough for choosing him a god daughter that was almost a natural at potions. They both had so much in common, and he wasn't going to sacrifice the father - daughter bond that had built up over the past few weeks for anyone, not even Albus Dumbledore.

The headmaster was pacing his study. He would be travelling to the Weasleys for supper that evening. Tonight he would be telling the two Potters about what their powers were. Tonight they would swear allegiance to him and their training would begin. 

Kaisha, of course would be being told separately. She was much more independent and he was not planning on letting her out of the castle for the next couple of weeks. The training he had given her since she was young would continue with a vengeance. Soon they would thank him. The whole wizarding world would one day thank him for bringing about the final destruction of Voldermort. 

Kirsty held tightly onto Fred's hand. He kept looking down at her, worried. All the siblings knew the reality of what was going on. However, they were all involved In a secret pact - non will spill the secret to the adults. 

"You will write to us, won't you?" asked Fred in a whisper as the walked through the entrance doors. 

"Yes," Kirsty replied, "you ready George?"

The other twin nodded, reaching into the bag on his back.

"Bye Ginny!" whispered Kirsty, gripping the other girl's hand tightly, "I'll miss you."

The red haired girl nodded sadly, "Bye sis."

"Harry you ready mate?" asked Ron, the pair were walking at the back.

"Yer, I'm ready," he replied, gripping tighter onto his trunk and broomstick.

"Three….Two…One…!"

Suddenly, to the shock of the rest of the students, a bag that had been on George's back went flying into the air. With a large bang the bag exploded and fireworks went zooming through the air. 

"Go!" 

Harry and Kirsty ran for it, taking a sheltered route behind trees and bushes they made a speedy exit towards the edge of the forest. At the edge they could see the shadowy figures of Snape and Kaisha. It was time.

"Kaisha!" exclaimed Kirsty, "We made it!"

The older girl held her finger to her lips before beckoning the silent group onwards. They all crept into the denser part of the forest, the sounds of exploding fireworks and the screams of students becoming a just another memory. 

"Kaisha, you made it!" greeted Wasi, her long mane drifting in the breeze. 

The girl nodded while Snape stared on in amazement.

"Why have you brought a teacher?" asked the centaur confused, "I thought you did not trust the school."

"I don't Wasi," explained Kaisha calmly, "But he is Kirsty's godfather and has agreed to come with us."

The female nodded before sending a suspicious look in Snape's direction, "Come, they will notice you are gone soon enough, this way."

They all followed her deeper into the forest, their ears only picking up twigs snapping under their feet. The light that escaped the catch of the leaves above them provided a green coloured glow. Insects flow about them and creatures could be heard moving all around them. 

"We're here," instructed Wasi, "good luck, all of you."

"Wasi!" exclaimed a bronze coloured centaur.

"Leola, what is it?" asked Wasi, worried.

"They're in the forest, the magic in the barriers waned them you had left the premises," explained the other centaur in a fats voice, "You must hurry!" 

Kaisha pulled the galleon from her breast pocket, "Everyone place a finger on it, quickly!"

The last thing they all saw was Wasi and Leola galloping away as the sound of people calling their names floated to their ears…. 


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: A trip to the bank **_

They arrived in a small room. It was empty of furniture ad all it contained was many walls of mirrors and a cold stone floor. 

"What's this?" asked Kirsty, picking up a small piece of folded parchment.

"Give it here," instructed Kaisha.

She unfolded it carefully and scanned the writing, "What we need to do is declare who we are and why we are here. If what we say is truth then we can walk through the mirror before us. Who wants to go first?"

"I will," volunteered Harry, then he stood before a mirror, "I am Harry James Potter and I am here to claim my inheritance."

The surface of the mirror rippled softly and Harry walked towards it. The once solid surface felt like water and he was able to walk straight through. 

"I'll go next," said Kirsty timidly, "I am Kirsty Rose Potter and I am also here to claim my inheritance and so I can go and live with my big sister and godfather."

She repeated what Harry had done.

"Ladies first?" suggested Snape politely.

"No, I want to see you are telling the truth before I go," commented Kaisha.

Snape nodded before taking his position before a mirror, "I am Severus Snape and I am here to escort my god daughter to her new residence to protect her for as long as she needs me."

His words proved to be true and he was also able to walk though the mirror.

"My name is Kaisha Lily Potter and I am here to claim my inheritance and form a new life with my siblings."

As she stepped though the mirror it felt like an icy liquid against her skin. When she emerged on the other side she spotted a room that looked similar to a sitting room. Large sofas, where the rest of her new family sat, lined the edges of the room and a large rug covered the rest of the floor.

She took up the seat beside her younger brother - Kirsty was sitting on the seat with her godfather - before giving Snape her first real smile. Kaisha had now reason to trust the man. 

They all turned to hear a coughing from the other side of the room, "excuse me?" greeted a Goblin, "the head of Gringotts will see you now, follow me please."

The occupants of the room immediately rose from their seats before following the goblin through a door. 

Kirsty looked on in ore as she stepped into the room. Everything seemed so big and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A large ornate desk that her sister had seen over the summer was still there and behind still sat the old goblin. 

She shivered slightly, she had never had much to do with goblins and her adoptive family had actively encouraged her to distrust them. As a result, she had never actually spoken to one in her life. With nerves shaking her small body her sweaty palm grasped hold of her godfather's.

"We're not here to harm you, you realise that don't you?" commented the goblin gently from the desk. 

Kirsty nodded, but didn't move from her position.

The wizened goblin chuckled before turning to Kaisha,

"I see you have returned Miss Potter," He greeted, "It is good to see you healthy and well. You had not too many problems leaving I hope?"

"None to many, we have found allies Kirsty's adoptive siblings, they helped us escape," explained Kaisha.

"Allies are useful, but do not pick to lightly," explained the goblin, "I hope you have all allies under an unbreakable vow not to disclose your whereabouts without you say so?"

Kaisha nodded, "I am not risking Dumbledore finding us again. While he may not be able to do anything to me, I dread to think what he would do to Snape and the other two."

"As far as he knows you are not planning to come near this building and are on the run, make sure you keep it that way."

"Yes sir," answered Kaisha.

"Now for your inheritance," began the head of Gringotts, "Miss Kaisha Potter, though your mother you inherit the house of Ravenclaw and subsequent properties, house headship can only be claimed by female relations. You also inherit magical female guardianship of both siblings. A large degree of money has also been placed in a trust account that no one has yet informed you of. The rest of your families assists will also be obtainable for the care of yourself and your siblings.

"Mr Harry Potter, through your father you claim Headship of the Potter and Griffindor houses as well as subsequent properties, this runs through the male relatives. Like your sister, you also inherit a large sum of money.

"Miss Kirsty Jones, through the side of your mother you have inherited a very rare potions ingredient. Be very careful with the crystal vile of Phoenix tears you find within your vault as well as a potions textbook that belonged to lady Ravenclaw. Both will be useful to you in the future."

The room stood in silence for many minutes after the goblin had finished speaking. Kirsty was in awe of the vile she had inherited and, though disappointed she hadn't become head of any house, she couldn't wait to read the textbook.

"O yes," added the Goblin, "Mr Snape, as legal representative of the Potter family, I proclaim you temporary Magical Male guardian of Mr Harry and Miss Kaisha Potter; as well as Permanent Magical male Guardian of Miss Kirsty Potter. You will all now be escorted to your vaults. GRIPHOOK!"

Yet another Goblin speedily entered the room, "Yes sir?"

"Escort these people to the Potter and all other relevant Vaults," instructed the head.

The other goblin bowed before showing them the door and saying, "Follow me please." 

They took a back passage to find the carts down to the vaults. These rickety carts sped down deep under London at harrowing speeds. It was not recommended for those who suffered from motion sickness but was an essential part of Gringotts security - Only goblins could control the carts. 

"We're here," stated the Goblin, arriving at the first vault, "Miss Kaisha Potter, this is your trust vault containing all of your inheritance." 

Kaisha nodded before rising from the cart and moving towards the now open vault door. Stepping through and into the large room caused her to blink a few times. The light of hundreds of floating candles reflected off the piles of coins and into her eyes. Griphook handed her a small, but bottomless, dark blue money bag before leaving her alone in the vault. 

She carefully made her way through the room. What must once have been bare stone walls were now lined with portraits of her ancestors. A portrait of Lady Ravenclaw smiled and waved at her, Kaisha decided that she would move the portrait to the Ravenclaw estate they were to live at in Northern island. Book selves were filled with books, most looked old and worn. Closer to the door were the newer items. She was pleased to find a photo album full of photos of her and her family. A small toy broomstick lay gathering dust in the corner. Kaisha looked at it sadly, she was beginning to recall fond memories of that toy. She wondered if the magic had escaped from it or not. Searching further through the vault she discovered a map of all the properties she now owned, along with all the relevant keys. After she had filled her money bag with a whole lot more galleons then she had ever set eyes upon before, she grabbed the photo album and some interesting looking books about teaching. Then she left the vault and nodded to Griphook. 

They all loaded back into the cart and sped to their next destination. 

"Mr Harry Potter," instructed the goblin, opening the next vault door.

This time the goblin handed him a red, bottomless, money bag. He quickly filled it with as much as he thought would be useful. Then he, too, grabbed the keys of his properties, before leaving the vault.

"Miss Kirsty Potter."

The last and final stop of the day. Kirsty jumped out of the cart, excited about what she would find, and almost skipped into the vault. The goblin partially closed the door behind him, as if scared something was about to attack him. Kirsty looked back, suddenly nervous.

"Hello?" she called into the darkness that had settled on the vault.

The lights from the floating candles suddenly brightened, 

"Hello Kirsty," greeted a voice.

Kirsty turned, who the hell was talking, "Where are you?" 

She heard the flapping of wings and watched, fascinated, as a huge black raven landed before her. It's eyes, a kindly black, stared into her own hazel ones with much wisdom.

"Who are you?" 

"Black Beard," squawked the Raven, "I am you familiar."

"Familiar?"

"It is my job to guide you through what is to be done," Black beard explained, "Our paths are filled with many dangers. But, remember this, I will last as long as you will."

Kirsty smiled, she had a friend outside Hogwarts. It would be nice to have someone to talk to, it would help the loss of her 'twin' heal quicker. 

"I shall see you at your residence."

"But how will you get out?" asked Kirsty, but, by the time she had finished the sentence, the Raven had disappeared, leaving a small note on the floor.

"Keep me a secret, for now."

Kirsty chuckled lightly to herself before filling her black bag with coins. Picked up a possession or two and then she left without a worry. 

The cart then sped back up to the surface and they headed off to the Goblins head office once again. 

"That portkey will see you safely to the estate," he instructed, pointing to a necklace depicting a raven that lay on the desk, "Through, I do warn you, it may not like all of you."

Kaisha nodded before going to pick it up. It gave a startling realistic version of an annoyed squawk, however it settled after a few seconds and allowed itself to be picked up. Once Kaisha had it firmly in her hand, all the human residents of the room placed a single finger upon it.

"Ravenclaw estate," instructed Kaisha.

They all disappeared in a whirl of colour.

The Gringotts head goblin had watched the scenario with interest. Kaisha did not seem to be as true a Ravenclaw as her birthright intended her to be. Maybe that explained the Raven's strange behaviour, he would watch that young Kirsty's education with interest.

Back at Hogwarts castle everything had been cleared. All the students had been safely being moved to the train. It was all going well.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he called.

A very flustered deputy head entered the room.

"It's happened Albus," McGonagal said, looking nervous.

"What has?"

"The Potters have gone, all three of them just left, via portkey. You've lost them."

"Where's Severus?" he asked, a sinking feeling taking hold of him.

"He's gone as well."

The old man sighed, "Leave me Minerva."

The woman turned and left the room as quickly as she could. 


	21. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: Their new home**_

The group reappeared inside the entrance hall. Everyone was silent for a moment as the younger siblings stared around the room in ore. A wide, sweeping staircase stretched out before them, splitting into two directions at the top. On the wall above it was a large, life-size, portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw - dressed in a dark blue gown. 

On the opposite wall stood two floor to ceiling doors. Both were made of oak with the craving of a Raven on each door. On the East wall was two normal sized doors which lead off into different rooms. On the west wall was a passageway that must lead down into the dungeons. 

"Shall we sort out rooms first?" asked Kaisha, "where would everyone like to go? Dungeons? Tower room?"

"Can I have the tower room please?" asked Kirsty shyly, "I want a view."

Kaisha nodded, "Missy!" 

A small houself, with a lilac tea-towel wrapped around its middle, appeared before them, "Yes Mistress?"

Kaisha instructed the houself to show Kirsty the tower room, as well as bring her things up there. 

"Harry?" she asked her brother, "Where about do you want to go?"

"Somewhere near the Quidditch pitch you were telling us about," he answered excitedly.

Kaisha nodded, laughing, "there's a room near the back of the property that has French doors leading out onto the garden just behind it. Will that be suitable?"

The boy nodded before following another houself further into the house.

"Professor?" she asked.

"I am no linger a professor to you Kaisha," he replied, "please call me Severus."

"Of course," she answered, "where would you like to take up residence?"

"How big are your dungeons?" he questioned.

"Very large but they will need a few days to do up to get them to living standards. Until they are ready you can stay in one of the guest rooms on the first floor."

He nodded and said "thank you," before being lead down the passageway by a very nervous looking houself. 

Kaisha smiled serenely before making her way up to the room that she could now call her own.

Up in the tower room Kirsty was examining her new quarters. It turned out the her rooms started from the door at the bottom of the tower - that had to be opened by answering a riddle. From there she had to climb a spiral staircase up to her area. Opening the first door she came to allowed her a view of her living space. It was decorated in a blue and silver colour scheme, with a two seat sofa sitting in front of a grate. A writing desk sat near a small library of books and, walking further into the room, she discovered another door that lead her into what must have once been a potions laboratory. A huge caldron stood in the middle of the room. Around the stone walls, all neatly labelled on shelves, where hundreds of potions ingredients. Kirsty felt like she must have died and gone to heaven - especially when she discovered that none of them would go off. 

Leaving the room reluctantly, she carried on up the spiral staircase. At the top she found one more door. This lead up into a huge bedroom. A double four poster bed sat on the back wall. A large ornate blue rug was in the centre of the space. Opposite the bed was a set of French windows that lead out onto a balcony. 

Once she had carefully opened the doors and stepped out onto her new balcony she had to stop. Her heart had been caught in her mouth. The view was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Trees spread out for miles before her. In the garden, hundreds of meters below, she could she patches of colour that could only be flower beds. Looking towards the back of the property allowed her to catch a glimpse of the full size Quidditch pitch. Suddenly, in the pit pf her stomach, she felt a pang of loss. She knew exactly how Fred and George would react to such a sight. How she wished they and all her siblings where here with her. 

Harry was standing in the middle of his new living room. This room had once been guest quarters and was decorated in a red and gold colour scheme. Red sofas sat either side of a coffee table and a large grate was sat beneath a mirror. Behind him were a pair of double doors that lead into the garden. 

Off to the left was a door that lead into his bedroom. Like Kirsty, he also had a four poster bed and a rug. A large oaken wardrobe, complete with lions craved on the doors, was sat beside a large window.

Kaisha sighed. It had been a long day and she wasn't looking forward to the amount of work she had to do now. Along with visiting the local village to get supplies and new clothes for her and her siblings, she also need to sort out an education for the other two. There was now the pressing need to make sure the other two weren't found. The goblins had already lifted the spells Albus Dumbledore had placed on them - she was certain he would notice soon and kept thinking he was about to burst through her front doors at any second. All he had to do was find her and prove she wasn't capable of caring for her siblings and they would be gone - whisked from under her very nose once again.

Her rooms were fairly plain. Having no real affection for either of the colours that her family was associated with, she had gone for a natural finish. The walls in her bedroom and lounge remained with the original wood panelling. The floor in the lounge remained bare stone, with just a single large rug in the centre. In the lounge were also two black leather seats, both with fluffy white cushions that she had charmed to stay clean. 

In her bedroom a large four poster bed sat in the centre of the room, facing the window. Like Harry's room, her quarters were on ground level and both the lounge and bedroom had French doors opening out onto a small courtyard that she had already filled with flowers and trees. 

The ex-Hogwarts professor carefully examined what would eventually be his new quarters. The dungeons were indeed much larger than Hogwarts one had been. One of them had a door that lead into another large dungeon. Taking this as a bare template to start again he started work.

Back at Hogwarts castle everything was in chaos. Dumbledore's office had just recently repaired itself from the old mans fit of rage. The man himself strode menacingly around the Hogwarts grounds. He could not believe something like this could happen to him - After all he had done for that girl? How could she repay him like this? How did she find out?

The latter question was the one he was most interested in. He had contacted the Gringotts bank and they had, repeatedly, informed him that none of the Potters had arrived at their bank. So that must mean, he had eventually concluded, that they were on the run. With this in mind he had sent out letters to each of the major wizarding magazines and newspapers - each now headlined the story that one Professor Severus Snape had kidnapped three Hogwarts students - a lengthy sentence awaited him once he was found. 

Albus Dumbledore's mouth curled into a threatening smile - no one messed with him.

"Professor," greeted a timid voice.

He turned to see his librarian behind him, "Yes Madame Prince?"

"They've taken some books of mine," she stated, "maybe you could trace the tracker I have on each of them?" 

The old mans eyes regained their sparkle - now he was getting somewhere. 


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: Potions and Their Uses **_

It had been a week since Dumbledore had heard about the trackers from Madame Prince. He had worked tirelessly in his office - attempting find a lead - but had had no success as of yet. The instruments that he had set up on his desk - all poised to give him indication that they had found the god damn signal - had remained as silent as the night. 

Dumbledore was sat in the headmaster's seat, his light blue eyes fixed firmly on his phoenix. Fawkes, his companion of many year, knew something - of that he was sure - but he also new that the bird had its own way of doing things. Its agenda - for the moment at least - did not include informing him of where his prey lay.

Suddenly, on of the instruments on his desk began to click and whiz. It was spinning around in fast circles as it printed a place name on a small piece of parchment. 

'Gringotts'

The headmaster jumped up from his seat and quickly sent Fawkes to fetch the order members. 

"Sir," greeted a Goblin, "Mr Dumbledore is here sir, he wishes to discuss something most urgent with you sir."

"Send him in," instructed the head goblin lazily, he could handle anything the wizard had to offer.

The old wizard, looking very grave as he entered, seated himself upon the chair that faced the goblins desk. His piecing blue eyes stared into the Goblins grey ones. However, much to the headmaster's disappointment, they gave up none of the information he wished to collect.

"Where are they?" whispered the old man after a few minutes.

"Who would you be referring to?" asked the goblin casually.

"The Potter children," hissed Dumbledore, his eyes brightening dangerously, "I have reason to believe that they have here."

The older goblin nodded, "yes they were, about a week ago, but not anymore."

"I am there magical guardian, you must inform me where they are."

"As the goblin in charge of the Potter's finances and head carer of the children's welfare - as dictated by my late friends Lily and James Potter - I think you will find that status has been revoked," explained the goblin, thoroughly bored with proceedings, "as a result I have no obligation to inform you of anything." 

The headmaster's hand almost withdrew a wand from his pocket, but, deciding against it his hissed, "I will find them. Then you will be sorry."

"Griphook!" shouted the head goblin, the younger goblin entered the room in a hurry, "will you please escort this man off the premises."

The trail had now, officially, gone cold. 

"But I want to go into town with you!" exclaimed the youngest Potter, "I haven't been out of the grounds since we arrived here nearly three weeks ago!"

"I'm sorry sis, you're too young," explained Kaisha again.

"Kirsty, why don't you come and help me brew some more polijuice potion?" suggested Snape, "I think you would find that a much more profitable use of your time."

"Really?" asked Kirsty, "Thanks Sev!" 

The man smiled warmly at her as she excitedly headed down to his quarters in the dungeons. Kaisha thanked Severus warmly before taking her first dose of potion and pulling a black cloak around her new body.

That was how they had to do their shopping now. They had to remain in secret - at least until the younger two were both old enough to look after themselves. Polijuice potion - usually turning Kaisha into an old woman for an hour - was how they had to go about their shopping. After her first visit into town - when she had discovered what awaited Severus if they were found - the dissuasion had been made. Neither Kirsty or Harry had been able to make contact with their friends. After all - it was imperative that Dumbledore did not find them. 

Back down in the dungeons both were hard at work. The once bare stone room was now alive with activity. A large cauldron stood over a roaring fire in the centre of the room. The walls were almost completely covered with shelves - most of which held potion books or ingredients.

"Kirsty," Snape asked suddenly, "what did you do with those phoenix tears and the potion book?"

Kirsty paled for a moment. She had not informed the adults or Harry of her potions lab. Upstairs in the large, windowless room sat the cauldron, a potion bubbling away inside it. She was attempting to recreate a potion invented by Rowena. This concoction - if it worked - would allow the drinker to heal anyone, even if they were close to death, with one simple touch if they wished too.

"It's in my quarters. Next to the book," she replied quickly.

"What are you planning to do with it?"

"I'm saving it, for now," she explained, "but I'll use them one day. What the time is right."

Severus looked down his nose at the eleven year old. However, he made no further comment. 


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: Wind**_

Many things had changed over the last six years in the Weasley household. The sunrise of July 31st rose over a much emptier house. The eldest children had all flown the nest. All that was left on a permanent basis was Mr and Mrs Weasley with their only daughter, Ginny.

Ginny's room was far different to how it had last been all that time ago. Only the pictures on the walls showing of two girls smiling and waving at the camera showed their had once been another occupant. She heard from her 'twin' only once a year. An anonymous birthday card, signed with a small drawing of a raven (Kirsty's symbol), was the only contact the girls could risk.

At the moment Ginny was sitting on her window seat. The view from her bedroom window allowed her a view of the garden. The wild flowers, covered in dewdrops, sparkled in the morning sun. Garden gnomes, vicious little pests, were creeping back into the garden after being thrown over the hedge by Ginny and her father the previous evening.

It was not until she saw the reason she was up so early. A small silhouette in the morning light was steadily coming towards her. Eventually the Raven landed on her window sill,

"Morning Miss Weasley," it greeted politely, "My Mistress bids you good morning and happy birthday."

The red haired girl let a smile grace her lips at last, "Morning Midnight, I trust you had a good journey?"

"Yes thank you," it replied, before holding its leg out and saying, "here is you letter."

The girl nodded before gently untying the envelope. Like always, it was made out of a blue parchment with the words 'Miss Weasley' written in black ink on the front. She opened the heavy envelope carefully before turning it upside down and gently pulling the letter out.

However, as she did this, a piece of loose parchment, featuring a black outline of a raven, floated down onto her lap. Though, for now, she left it there and carefully opened the letter.

Dear sister,

I hope your year has been well. Mine has been full of surprises and new things. My power matured last night - now I could fly as far as I could possibly wish too. I can also start hurricanes and miniature tornadoes.

I shall now explain the piece of parchment, featuring midnight, within this letter. Dear sister it is a portkey. At midnight tonight you, and any of the others that wish to come, may be transported to my home. If you do not the parchment will come by itself - I can not risk it being traced, my older siblings would never forgive me.

I hope I shall see you soon,

Many happy returns,

All my love.

Ginny stared for a few moments at the letter, remembering days gone by. It seemed so long ago, when she had awoken in that horrible place,

…How he had managed to get into the castle without being seen was anybody's guess. Now, as he slipped into the girl's bathroom on the third floor, did the real problems arise.

They had received word through Ron that Ginny had been taken by the monster. She was only eleven and, with pleading from Kirsty, Harry had made the decision to rescue the first year.

He swiftly moved over the taps, he had a sneaking suspicion of what to do, but he couldn't be sure until….got it! There it was, the engravings of a pair of snakes beside the base of the tap.

"Open up!" he hissed, in parsletongue

He stood back as the sinks separated and gave him entrance to a long, black tunnel that seemed to stretch for miles below the surface of the school. Harry breathed in deeply before jumping….

Harry entered a huge chamber. The steady dripping of water surrounded him. His feet splashed in the puddles on the ground. Harry's green eyes scanned the space around him. Huge stone snakes lined the path to the front of the room. Directly in front of him stood a huge carving of the face of Salazar Slytherin. Drawing his eyes to the floor caused him t find her…

Ginny Weasley was lying at the base of the founders statue. Her red hair fanned around her head like a halo, her breathing was slow and uneven and her clothes were soaked.

"Ginny!" shouted Harry, running towards her.

"She won't wake," commented a voice.

The boy turned to see someone he recognized, "Tom?"

It was exactly the same boy that had showed him a memory in the diary. Harry had watched him handing in a student, the present Hogwarts gamekeeper - but that memory was based 50 years ago…..

….Harry looked at the devastation before him. Prophet, his familiar, sat on his shoulder, singing a sad melody. The basilisk, a huge serpent that petrified anyone who looked into its eyes, had turned out to be the monster that the founder had hidden in the chamber. It now lay dead on the cold damp floor. Tom, its master, was also vanquished, Harry having staked the diary with a basilisk fang.

He turned, hearing someone coughing beside him,

"Ginny!" he exclaimed, kneeling beside her, "are you ok?"

She nodded, staring at the bird on Harry's shoulder, "Who is that?"

"Prophet, my phoenix, I saved her life after she was injured by a werewolf," he explained, "now she refuses to leave me alone."

The phoenix gave a note that decisively said, "and what would you do without me?"

She remembered that phoenix fondly. That magical bird had flown them out through the tunnel and back into the girls bathroom. It had been there that they had went separate ways - Ginny to the headmasters office and Harry to a secret passageway that would lead him out of the school

Dumbledore hadn't asked how she had been rescued, just watch, with a funny look on his face, as she hugged her parents before being sent off to bed.

"Happy birthday Ginny!" shouted a group of voices from her door.

She turned towards them, smiling happily.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you…"

Kirsty's eyes fluttered open. She hadn't got much sleep last night, what with her powers maturing and sending the letter to Ginny. Now she blinked in the bright morning sun, opening her eyes fully she scanned the bedside table next to her. On it sat a pile of library books that had once belonged to Hogwarts. Not quite sure what she was looking for, she turned towards her bedroom door.

All her family were stood inside her room, smiling at her.

"Happy birthday sis!" greeted Harry, jumping onto her bed.

"Same to you bro!" she answered, shaking her head at the immature 18 year old.

"Stop it you two," instructed Kaisha, a smile on her face, "I think it's time for presents."

"I agree!" exclaimed Kirsty and Harry together.

Snape chuckled fondly at the pair before reaching into his deep green robes and pulling out two packages.

"Ladies first," said Harry, eager to see what Kirsty had been given.

Kirsty looked down at the emerald wrapping paper. It caught the light beautifully as she untied the silver ribbon. She opened the paper carefully and looked in wonder at the locket. It had the engraving of a cauldron on the font, little magical bubbles came from the top on the moving image. Opening it carefully, she found pictures of Kaisha, Harry, Snape and her parents all smiling up at her.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"I thought you might like it," he commented, smiling.

Everyone turned to Harry, his package was a bright red and it was already half opened. He pulled back the last of the wrapping to find a long red wand holder. He smiled broadly at his adoptive dad.

"Thanks mate."

"Anytime."

Kirsty received a pile of rare potions books from Kaisha - while Harry found himself with a load of defence ones.

The July sun was shining over the Ravenclaw mansion as Kirsty flew from her tower balcony, her Raven beside her. Both remained silent, enjoying the view from the air over the forest and grounds. Flocks of birds flow up from the roof of the forest, as if surprised by something. Looking down, Kirsty was surprised to see the centaurs had come to the edge of the forest.

Landing safely on the grass, Kirsty walked over and curtsied politely, "Good Morning."

The leading centaur, a light brown, bowed, "Morning also, we wish you many happy returns."

"Thank you sir," she replied, Midnight landing next to her.

"What be your business?" asked the Raven, inquisitive as usual.

"A present for your mistress," explained the leader, handing Kirsty a gift wrapped in a large leaf, "a symbol of her friendship with centaurs."

Kirsty stared at it in wonderment as she carefully opened the leaf. Inside was a gift of beauty. A rock, as white as the moon, had blue gems encrusted around in the edge. In the centre was a carefully draw line drawing of a Raven.

A female Kirsty knew well came from the group and carefully took the necklace from her, the she fastened it around the girls neck.

"It's beautiful," murmured Kirsty, "How can I thank you?"

"There is no way," replied the centaur kindly, "just remember we are always at your service."

"And me at yours," Kirsty assured them.

Both Kirsty and Midnight watched in respectful silence as the herd disappeared back into the forest.


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23: Fire**_

"_Harry!"_

"_Kirsty, what are you doin' in here?" asked Harry sleepily. _

"_Someone's in my room that wants to see you!" exclaimed his younger sister excitedly._

_Harry nodded and groggily got out of bed. It must have been about midnight. As both siblings walked towards Kirsty's quarters the building around them was slightly chilly. Small insects flow past their ears and the corridors in front of them were dark and full of shadows._

_Kirsty whispered the answer to another one of her door's riddles before leading Harry to the top of her staircase. Opening the door quietly allowed Harry to look into the room. _

_However, instead of the silence he had expected, a rush of excited chatter met his ears. Peering into the room meant Harry was able to catch a glimpse of an excited bunch of red heads._

"_Harry!" exclaimed a voice of the smallest male._

"_Ron?" asked Harry, but his voice was muffled as the boy charged at him before wrapping him up in a hug. _

"_It's so good to see you mate!" he commented, pulling back from the brotherly embrace. _

"_You too!" Harry replied, "Is all you lot here?"_

"_Everyone except our parents, but we left them a note telling them we've gone to see some friends," explained a feminine voice from behind him. _

_Harry smiled before gathering Ginny up in his second hug of the evening. _

"Harry!" exclaimed a far off voice.

The boys eyes fluttered open, the morning sun shining into his eyes, "What?"

"Breakfast! Come on you lazy lump!"

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, however, instead of the red he was expecting to see, blue met his eyes. He turned to look to his right and was pleased to see a load of red haired people waiting for him by the door. Kirsty who was beside him smiled,

"What do you think sis will say when we all turn up?"

"You haven't told her?" asked Harry, surprised Kirsty would be so daring.

"Nope," she replied, a mischievous grin lighting up her face.

"Can't imagine she'll be to pleased you invited others into the house…."

Kirsty smiled broadly, "Come on, follow me! We'll take breakfast in the dining hall!"

Harry followed his sister and the Weasleys, he was watching his sister in amazement. Fred and George had obviously rubbed off on her.

They were all just clearing up the breakfast things when it happened. The sun had just been covered by a cloud when the eldest Potter rushed into the room,

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" she exclaimed, "Voldermort's….."

She stopped. Her hazel eyes scanning the new group that had entered her house, "Why are they here?"

"I invited them," Kirsty explained boldly, "and they're staying."

"You can't just go inviting them into the house!" Kaisha shouted as the clouds outside turned black, "do you know what could happen if Dumbledore finds out where we are? I know what he's like - I grew up with him as my uncle!"

"And I grew up with this lot!" replied Kirsty, rising off the floor, "I'm sick of you cutting us off from the people we love. These lot have come to help. They want to beat Voldermort - without the help of Dumbledore!"

_Harry watched as his little sister was carried back into the building by Snape. The doors, still wide open, showed a storm raging outside, the rain falling heavily. A flash of lightning lit up the body of Kirsty. It was limp in her godfather's arms; her robe sleeve was covered in dried blood and she was barely breathing. _

"_What happened?" Harry asked Kaisha, who had followed Snape inside._

"_Voldermort's back," she explained, "Kirsty was trying to run away. We had a fight earlier, she said she was sick of me. In the forest she was kidnapped by werewolves and taken to the Dark Lord. He used her blood to regenerate. He's got a body once again."_

This always happened, these arguments. Kirsty, always sick of being the youngest and being the only one left behind had taken a personal grudge against her oldest sibling. She had suffered the hardest being pulled out of her childhood home - losing parents and siblings.

Albus Dumbledore was at this moment in time pacing up and down his office. Fawkes had just given him word of some alarming news in northern island. The sun was rising over the Scottish mountains - but he had no intention of going sleep.

In an hour the entire order of the phoenix were meeting in his office. The first word of Voldermort's whereabouts since his rebirth caused a huge stir within the group - no one would wish to be left behind when they went to investigate…..

Little did he know he would see more than just Voldermort at the party….


	25. Chapter 24

_****** Chapter 24: Earth ** _

"George you stood on my foot!" hissed a voice from behind her.

Kaisha spun round, "Be quiet, we can't let them find us first!"

The group behind her shut up immediately before following her along the shadowy path.

There was little light coming though the trees in this part of the forest. It was the same one that lay behind the estate, but they far deeper in than they usually proceeded. The forest was dense and very little light made it through the layers of leaves in the natural ceiling above their heads. It was said in the neighbouring wizarding village that dark creatures lived in these parts - as a result none came close to the forest. However, recently, murmurings of something strange had cause the normal inhabitants of this area to move. Hearing this, Kaisha and Snape had taken it upon themselves to spy out the area. They were horrified at what they found - a death eater camp - at the point they had found it a death eater meeting was going on - Lord Voldermort at the centre.

"We're getting close," whispered Snape, " My suggestion would be to place the invisibility clock over the two girls…"

"Don't you dare!" hissed one of the girls from behind him.

"Yer, we're of age now!" exclaimed the other.

Kaisha ignored their bickering as she placed a finger on her lips, signalling everyone to be quite, "we're here."

The eldest Potter peered round the tree she was hidden behind. Before her she could see the large black tent in the black of the clearing. In the centre stood a large cooking pot and roosting spit, with the remains of their previous nights dinner covered in flies. They couldn't see anyone else at the moment, other then two sentries on guard duty.

"Ok…Listen…."

"Ok…Listen to me people!" exclaimed Albus Dumbledore from the edge of the forest, the crowd before him stilled, "the mission before us is dangerous and anyone who doesn't wish to go any further may remain to guard base. Any takers?"

As expected, no one raised their hands, they were with him for this mission…

"Ok, in which case everyone is to follow orders from their group leader - to the letter or else - who will receive instructions from me. The path ahead of us could be very dangerous and is essential I can come out of the forest with as many people as I went in with. Any questions? ….Alright then, follow me…"

He jumped swiftly down from his makeshift stage, a rotting old tree stump, before gesturing for the group to follow him.

Entering the unknown wood brought a strange sense of uneasiness within the group. No-one was quiet sure what lay, hidden, in the shadowy patches around them. As the forest grow denser Albus stopped and called back to the group,

"Remus Lupin?" he asked to the crowd.

A man in ragged robes, echoing in a long suffered despair, came up to the front of the crowd, leaving a black haired man behind in his wake, "Yes Headmaster."

"Any signs of life?" asked the old man, peering down his nose at the disgusting excuse for a human being.

"Yes sir," answered the werewolf, "I have picked up smells of an unknown centaur heard and of a lone female werewolf in these parts - though I do not recognize the scent."

"We will not have to worry about her - though I do suggest you coming back at the next full moon and discovering which side she is on," instructed the headmaster, "I would like to request Lupin, that you and Mr Black walk ahead of me so that you may warn us of any danger…."

Not having any choice in the matter, the two men walked in front of their old headmaster, and most hated enemy, to the front of the queue.

"Nott, what are you doing?" squeaked a rat like human being.

"Keeping guard, what does it look like?" replied the gruff man sarcastically.

"Snape?" asked Kaisha from her position, "who's the new man, talking to Nott."

"The man I told you about. Peter Pettigrew, he's been living under the protection of the dark lord since he betrayed your parents," explained Severus in a low hiss.

"Sis," whispered a voice from behind.

Kaisha turned face her younger sister, "what is it Kirsty?"

"Don't give me the evil look, I'm just trying to help," Kaisha relaxed her facial features, "I just spoke to a grass snake he say's that there is a huge python in that that tent and…"

"We know that already!" exclaimed Kaisha.

"There's ore, so shout up for a minute!" spat Kirsty, "he's heard that, apparently, another group, lead by an old, strict man, has entered the forest."

"Dumbledore?" questioned Severus worriedly.

"Who else do you reckon is mad enough to come in the direction of him?" asked Kaisha sadly, "we need to go, we can't let them see us. Kirsty how far our they?"

"The other side of the clearing…."

Remus Lupin had reached the side of the clearing, stopping for a moment, he sniffed the air.

"Sirius," he murmured to his friend, "I smell them!"

"The Death Eaters? Well their camp is right in front of us," repiled the man grumpily.

"No, them, Lily and James' kids!"

The black haired man's eyes lit up for a moment, "we can't let Dumbledore find them, we promised Lily and James we wouldn't't let Albus get his paws on them."

Remus nodded, "exactly."

They both turned as they heard the group approaching.

"Any news?" Albus asked.

"None sir."

Albus looked carefully around the clearing. Everything seemed normal until he heard a loud crack of twigs from the opposite side of the clearing, then a pair of frightened hazel eyes meet his and disappear into the leaves…..


	26. Chapter 25

**b> Chapter 25: Books and Papers **

**Betrayers!**

_It has been reported to the Daily Prophet that the Weasley children have been kidnapped by none other than the infamous Black and Lupin. Both are highly dangerous to the community and if they are seen people should not approach them, instead contact the Ministry immediately. _

_We can exclusively reveal that Lupin is, in fact, a highly dangerous werewolf. He has been known to attack many children. With the full moon close at hand we urge all mothers to keep their children inside….i>_

"I can't believe it!" growled Lupin at the breakfast table that morning, "Dumbledore, he promised he wouldn't tell a soul... I trusted him."

"We know Remus," explained Kaisha sadly, "we all did once upon a time - why else do you think we ran?"

The old werewolf nodded in defeat, "What can we do know?"

"I don't know."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Dumbledore looked up from the forms on his desk, wondering who t could be, "Yes?"

The door opened slowly and a worried Mrs Weasley entered his office,

"Headmaster," she began, her voice shaking, "I read the prophet this morning….My babies….Do you think they are alright?"

"We can only hope Molly," he replied calmly, the dark sparkle in his eyes growing stronger, "but I promise I will do all I can to find them."

"Oi Kirsty, you coming to play Quidditch with us?" questioned a loud voice from outside the door of her quarters.

"No sorry Fred, I'm busy," she replied, continuing to scan though the pages of the enormous book on her lap.

Kirsty listened as her adopted brother made his way back down to the main castle. She looked over to Midnight who was standing on the windowsill, looking over the large expanse of grounds.

"They having fun?" she asked her familiar.

"You should have joined them," Midnight squawked reproachfully, "You've been in here all day."

"I know Midnight, but I have to see about my theories," explained the young women, "if they're right then we could earn the support of another race, other than the allegiances of the centaurs."

The raven looked at her quizzically, "what do you mean?"

"Just give me some time…"

"Go on Harry!" cheered Ginny as the only male Potter raced towards the snitch - in front of her brother Charley by a mere inch.

She, like the rest of their team, celebrated loudly when Harry's fingers closed around the golden ball.

"Lunch anyone?" called Kaisha from the backdoor.

They all nodded eagerly before flying towards the ground.

"Master," drawled an arrogant blonde haired man, "I bring news of great interest."

"Yesss Lucius?" hissed Voldermort, "what is it?"

"Master," began the Death Eater, "we have discovered how to break into Hogwarts, even Dumbledore will have no idea of how we are to enter…"

Outside a centaur by the name of Angel heard this news and, understanding the urgency of it, quickly galloped to find his superior - his blue mane and tail trailing in his wake.

"Guys? Guess what?!" exclaimed Kirsty, hurrying into the dining hall.

"Kirsty, where have you been? It's lunch!" questioned her older sister.

"Never mind that, I have far more important news to share with you…"

With that explanation she placed the heavy book upon the dining table, pointing to a heading half way down one of the pages.

**Ravenclaw Allies ******

_Since Lady Ravenclaw's political career there has always been an allegiance between her and that of the vampire community. This is because of the overwhelming support she had for their rights and freedom from the Ministry. _

_If the true heir wishes to call in this favour all they must do is place their hand on the secret opening of the meeting room, which is located just below the dining room. _

_The opening is located by placing your hand on the stone carved with the Raven, three steps in front of the kitchen door and two to the right. _

"Kirsty, what are you doing?" inquired Severus.

"Doing what it says at the bottom of the page, trying to find the meeting room," explained Kirsty - as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, sorry to disappoint you, I'm the heiress of Ravenclaw. So, in theory, you won't be able to find it," explained Kaisha gently.

Kirsty looked disappointed for a moment, then she took three steps from her position by the kitchen door and two to the right. Her face lit up again.

"Got it."

"Where?" Kaisha asked, running over.

"Here," instructed Kirsty, pointing to the stone before her.

Kaisha studied it for a moment, "so all I have to do is place my hand on it?"

Kirsty nodded, praying it wouldn't work for her sister.

I didn't.

"Let me have a go!" exclaimed Kirsty.

"Fine," replied Kaisha scowling, "but If I can't do it you certainly can't."

Kirsty looked smug for a second, then placed her hand onto the stone.

A huge rumble sounded around the castle as a hidden staircase began to reveal itself….


	27. Chapter 26

**__**

u b Chapter 26 : The meeting room /u /b

The entire room watched with bated breath as the floor moved and, as if out of no where, a stone staircase leading into the earth was formed.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Kirsty, suddenly feeling nervous as she stared into the blackness.

"You can," snapped Kaisha bitterly, "you opened it."

Kirsty shot her sister a worried look, as if scared the eldest Potter was about to hex her, before carefully placing her foot on the bottom step. Seeing that nothing was going to happen she looked up at the other occupants in the room and beckoned them to follow. As she continued down the stairs she watched as the stone walls rose higher and higher above her. Eventually all that was left of the light from the room above was a slit way above their heads.

"Lumos," whispered a voice behind her.

Everyone watched as the light from Harry's wand lit up the space they were in. Scanning her surroundings Kirsty noticed that a door to the side of her had appeared,

"Through here?" she asked, pointing to the wooden door.

The other behind her nodded. Smiling bravely she tentatively reached out and pushed it away from her…

"Master," grovelled a death eater, his hands and knees against the cold earth.

"Malfoy," hissed the dark Lord at the youngest of the family, "I have a plan for you.

"I want you to travel to the ministry, they still welcome you there. Once you are in I need you to organise the Aurors so that there are none free to attend a disturbance at Hogwarts on the 16th of August."

"Wow…" breathed Kirsty, "This place is amazing…"

The room they had stepped into was dark and shadows seemed to fill it. The groups footsteps seemed to echo against the stone floor and dust - built up over hundreds of years - billowed like fog around them. Then, when they had reached the centre of the room, a blue glow shone from above them and, as it filled the room, a voice spoke,

"Miss Kirsty Potter," it began, "My, how you have grown."

"What?" asked Kirsty, confusion covering her like a blanket, "Who is it? Who's there?"

But the voice didn't seem to want to give her a straight answer, "I haven't seen you since your mother took you here, a babe in arms - wrapped in a dark blue blanket you were. Midnight seems to have taken to you well, he always did know who I had chosen as my heir.

"Kaisha, I know you were expecting to be to be the rightful heir of the house of Ravenclaw, and you have inherited the money and properties. However, there will always be rooms such as this that will only open for your sister. I beg you not to resent her for it.

"Kirsty, why have you come?"

Kirsty looked to Kaisha for a moment. Her older sister nodded, as if in forgiveness, and so Kirsty answered, "To seek help in a time of need. We find ourselves a lost fleet. We are the last regement, made up of a few that support our side in this war."

"And what is your side young Potter?"

"That of equality for all magical creatures and the wizarding community alike. To be rid of the evil that opposes us, to be rid of manipulating cowards - such as the one that is running your school. Lady Ravenclaw, I beg you to allow us to contact the vampires. They and the centaurs, who have already volunteered their services, are our only hope."

"So it shall be…"

The light faded steadily away. However, the lights were brought back up with a deafening crash of thunder,

"Who calls me?" asked a tall, dark, cloaked figure from the sides of the room.

"It is I," announced Kirsty, sounding braver then she felt, "the true heir of Ravenclaw."

The figure stepped further into the dim light, when he reached her, he lifted her hand and kissed it tenderly, "my Lady," he whispered, "I am the emperor of the Night Hunters. What is it that you request of us?"

"To join forces with us," explained the young Potter, "you are the only hope we have of defeating the darkness and creating equality."

"Among whom?"

"All sentient beings."

"Very well, then it would please me to join…"

The eldest vampire paused as another clap of thunder echoed around the room,

"Sir!" announced another, bowing deeply at the waist, "The dark lord has ordered his troops to attack Hogwarts on the 16th of Hogwarts."

"That's in five days!" exclaimed Harry, "How are we to prepare everyone in time?"

"Have courage young one…" said the emperor, "My Lady, I shall be in contact."

Then, with a bow to the rooms occupants, the vampires vanished the way they came.


	28. Chapter 27

****

bu Chapter 27: the final countdown/b/u

u4 days to go /u

News of the imminent attack on Hogwarts caused a thick layer of worry to settle upon the Ravenclaw grounds. The Potter sisters were now on speaking terms and Harry was desperately trying to bring his father's friends and Severus Snape in the same room together - without them hexing each other.

Kirsty Potter was spending longer amounts of time in her potions lab. The cauldron before her was smoking and the air smelt like wet dog. However, the youngest Potter was smiling - this was what it was meant to be like.

She had added the final ingredient - vampire hair - into the brew only that morning. This potion, if it worked, would allow the drinker to survive a mortal injury if the potion was given within half an hour of receiving it. Kirsty had discovered the potion in an old, dusty text book of Rowena's. It was full of potions that the founder had invented and she had a feeling this potion would be useful in the near future - this, she felt, had been confirmed when she met with the vampires - and they had sent her a lock of hair at her request.

She yawned and brushed sleep out of her eyes with her free hand. This had taken all night to make but soon she would be able to bottle it. This healing potion - it could save so many lives. However, could it save hers with the wide variety of injuries she was likely to receive? After all, in just four days she would be fighting the most powerful wizard in the world…

****

u 3 days to go /u

Harry was used to this type of waiting. Waiting and knowing you were going to have to fight for your life in a few days was something he was used to. But today something had happened. This morning he had woken bright and early to find a familiar magical being beside him.

"Hello," it sang, in welcoming tone, "it is time."

"For what?" murmured Harry, still trying to wake up.

"For you, fire chick, to discover your familiar."

"Who is it?"

"Me."

Harry looked dumbstruck for a second, "but aren't you Dumbledore's phoenix?"

Fawkes nodded sadly, "that I am, but not by choice. He forced me into slavery when I was young and, not having found my true soul mate, I had no other option then to remain. However, I felt your magical signature on the wind this morning. Harry, you are now the strongest wizard alive. Have no fear of the future, I shall assist you in every way I can.

"Harry now I must return, the next time I shall see you is when you arrive at Hogwarts. Meet me with your friends by the oak near the wizard village of Hogsmeade. There I shall direct you into the grounds, I know how to enter without being seen."

With that the phoenix burst into flame, when the heat had disappeared - so had Fawkes.

****

u 2 days to go /u

It was close, to close for everyone. No one felt prepared and, even though Kaisha had sat though long and tedious meetings with all the parties involved, she was so sure something would go wrong. What if one of them died? What if someone got injured? What if….?

"Kaisha," purred Snape from behind her, "you're worrying again."

Kaisha jumped, "Severus, you shouldn't sneak up on people!"

Snape smiled at her from the doorway of the large dining hall. She was growing up to be a fine young woman, with all the leadership qualities of her mother and the good looks of her father. Though, in all honesty, he couldn't help but be worried for her - for all of them. He had lived with them all for about 7 long years now and had come to see them all as his own. It would break his heart if any of them died.

"Snape can you please remove your large ass from the doorway please?" growled Sirius, a plate of egg and cress sandwiches in one hand and a goblet of pumpkin juice in the other.

"Sirius you could a least be polite," remarked Lupin from behind him.

"What?" asked Sirius indignantly, "I said please!"

****

u 1 day to go /u

"Emperor Vampire stand," ordered the speaker from his seat at the head of the hall.

The eldest vampire stood from his throne and began to speak, "tomorrow we fight. It is to be a fight for freedom, one that will show that no magical being agrees with the likes of dark Lord Voldermort, that will show that no magical being is any less than a witch or wizard. We are the same, though in many areas more knowledgeable. We are not here to be used, we are here only to gain equality in the magical world."

When he sat upon the seat once again the general of the Centaur's stepped forward,

"Thank you. We centaurs agree totally with this and we look forward to a happier future for our young. But, now, it is time to think of the 'morrow. This time tomorrow we shall be on the battle field fighting the greatest two enemies of wizard kind - Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldermort."

A wave of hisses and boos filled the meeting room below the Ravenclaw dining hall before the plan of action was decided….

"I have received word from Fawkes," announced a young man from the door way.

"We recognize Lord Griffindor," stated the speaker.

"Thank you Speaker," greeted Harry, "I have received word that we shall meet at the oak near Hogsmeade as the sun rises. He shall show us into Hogwarts, so that we shall not be seen, then to a place we can hide until Voldermort's forces appear…"


	29. Chapter 28

****

b u Chapter 28: The heirs on Hogwart's soil /b /u

The only reason anyone had slept the previous night was due to Snape's large supply of calming draught and Dreamless sleep potions. Though this allowed them a night full of the rest they needed, none felt quite right in the morning.

The day of the battle dawned early. For many of the people involved this day had come to quickly. Outside the many windows of the Ravenclaw estate could be seen the camps of the centaurs and Vampires, who were actually not allergic to the sun, all waiting for the signal to leave. The sun had yet to rise but all were busy and almost ready to leave.

Back at Hogwarts castle everyone was still at rest. The Order of the Phoenix, having no links with the forest, had not been forewarned of the upcoming danger to staff and students alike. It was for this reason that the headmaster was still in bed and, as the sun rose over the Scottish mountains, did not notice his Phoenix disappear from his quarters.

In the central clearing of the Ravenclaw forest birds rose from their roosts earlier than planned. Their dreams had been disturbed by the echoing sound of manic laughter. The clearing was ringed by a dense thicket of trees, they believed that none could see their meeting.

Voldermort's red eyes scanned his Death Eaters. Each of them stood in the now clear space. The tent had been packed away - as they knew they would not be returning.

"My loyal subjects," hissed the Dark Lord, "it is my greatest pleasure to announce that never again will we wake up in a forest, hiding like muggle children. Today we shall win a great victory, killing Albus Dumbledore and taking Hogwart's as our own!"

The circle surrounding him cheered in agreement.

Voldermort waited for them to become silent before continuing, "today many of you will become martyrs for our cause. However, it is my pleasure to say that if you take as many mudbloods and blood traitors with you as you can - well your memories will be honoured and your families supplied for. Now…et us leave…"

All the group disappeared with a loud POP.

The entire Potter company and supporters were hiding. All had managed to slip past the Hogwarts differences - unseen by human eyes - and were now sitting in wait.

"Will they be here soon?" asked Kirsty impatiently - though her voice was shaking.

"Sshhh!" hissed Harry.

All the company jumped as Fawkes arrived in a burst of fire,

"They're here, entering by force through the main gate. The wards surrounding it will be down in a few minutes."

Harry nodded to his familiar in thanks before relaying this to the rest of the group.

Dumbledore was sitting peacefully in his office, watching the troubled sky though the window. The air seemed to be full of a tension he couldn't describe. It was something he hadn't felt for many years - since he defeated the last dark wizard of the age - Grindelward. However, he was certain that no battle could be about to wage on Hogwart's grounds under his watch- surely not.

Though, somehow, he wasn't surprised when he heard an explosion from the front gate and the instruments on his desk began to whiz and squeal loudly.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" shouted the voice of Lord Voldermort, "I AM HERE TODAY TO CLAIM WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE. AS THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN IT IS MY DUTY TO TAKE THIS CASTLE FROM YOU AND PURIFY IT - AS IT WAS MEANT TO BE."

The entire school to seemed to have gone silent - even the gentle breeze seemed to have paused.

"Dumbledore!" cried the deputy headmistress - Minerva McGonagal, "he's in the grounds!"

"Get the children out of here!" he ordered, "6th and 7th years may stay to fight if they wish but I insist everyone younger must be removed."

"Where to?"

"The safest place for them would be at your summer residence," he decided, "you said it was in France I believe?"

McGonagal looked shifty for a second before letting a false smile grace her features, "of course headmaster." decision

"DUMBLEDORE YOU HAVE A CHOICE: ONE - GIVE UP WITHOUT RESISTANCE AND I LET THE FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITIORS GO WITHOUT HARM. TWO - WE WAGE BATTLE N THIS GROUND AND THE MENTIONED WILL DIE A HORRIBLE AND PAINFUL DEATH. YOUR DECISION. YOU HAVE HALF AN HOUR."

"Minerva - get them out!" he ordered forcefully, "all of them!"

The deputy head scurried back down the stairs to the main school…

Hidden in a secret hideout, dugout long ago beside the lake, the entire Potter army waited.

"What shall we do Lady Ravenclaw?" asked the emperor of the Vampire clan.

"We must fight a battle what ever he chooses. I shall not let the castle of my ancestors to fall into the likes of a Slytherin in my lifetime," Kirsty looked at the group apologetically, "if he takes Hogwarts then none of us shall ever see freedom again."

Minerva dashed to her office. What was she to do? If she was to agree to protecting her students then her families biggest secret would be revealed.

When she arrive at the cramped confines of her office, she was quick to grab the floo powder off her mantelpiece and chuck a handful into the grate. She stepped into the roaring green flames calling "Hufflepuff manor!"

When she arrived a small house elf rushed over to her,

"What is Mistress wanting?"

Minerva paused as she brushed the ash off her robes, "I need to speak with Helga."

"This way Miss."

The pair walked in silence through the large Hufflepuff manor. It was silent and the echo's of their footsteps filled their ears. This was Minerva's childhood home.

When they arrived at a large pair of double doors that lead into the lounge the house elf stopped, "in their Miss, would you like anything else?"

"No thank you," replied the Deputy politely.

The elf curtsied before disappearing. Minerva watched the spot for a few seconds after the elf had gone before pulling herself together. Slipping through the doors she was quick to great the life-size portrait that faced her.

"Good afternoon Helga."

"My grandchild, what is troubling you?" asked the portrait, concern tainting the words.

"I need to hide the students here, Voldermort has entered the grounds. But it will betray our secret."

"Yes but the students are our top priority - no harm must come to them while they are under our care. Minerva, promise me you will not let Albus enter these walls. He is part of the expelled family."

"He is a relative of Slytherin?" asked the women, confused.

"Distant cousin, twice removed on his mother's side."

Minerva nodded, "I promise."

Then she span on her heel and headed back the way she had come.


	30. Chapter 29

****

b u Chapter 29: The battle that would end all battles/u /b

"Are all of the students that wish to go out of Hogwart's grounds?" asked Dumbledore worriedly.

Minerva nodded, "yes do not worry. Albus the half hour is nearly up. What have you decided upon?"

"We shall fight. Voldermort must be destroyed."

"Then I shall call the order."

Albus watched his deputy leave his office. He checked his watch, five minutes to the battle, then called Fawkes. The phoenix appeared instantly.

"Fawkes, send work to Voldermort that we wish to fight."

The phoenix nodded and disappeared the way he had came.

Voldermort waited patiently with his death eaters. He had hoped that Albus would just forfeit and allow him to take Hogwart's with ease. However, this was not to be. His red eyes remained on the spot that the phoenix had appeared to him with the handwritten note from the headmaster. Battle was about to commence.

The occupants of the hidden room were moving restlessly. They were not entirely sure about how this battle would begin - though Fawkes had told them of Dumbledore's decision.

Kirsty looked beside her and was surprised at what she saw.

"Midnight? What are you doing here?"

"Helping you!" he exclaimed angrily, "do you know how scared I was to find that you had all disappeared this morning? You should have told me!"

Kirsty sighed sadly, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I don't wish for you to get hurt either, however, there is no choice in the matter of whether you shall fight or not. You are about to take part in the most bloodthirsty battle since the goblin wars," explained Midnight softly, "I would wish to be by your side, if anything happened to you and I was not there would be something I could never forgive myself for."

"Kirsty," called Harry from the entrance of the room, "it is time. Albus has just lead his troops onto the field."

Albus' blue eyes never left the red eyes of Voldermort as he entered the grounds. Both leaders attempted to stare down the opposition and neither would back down now. Their warriors all stood behind them and followed obediently as they walked towards their opponents.

All, except one.

Minerva was standing just behind Dumbledore. Her face. A mask of confidence, betrayed none of the fear she felt inside. Looking around her she was surprised to see an entire third army appear out of nothing. From this distance she could not make out the leaders of the group, however, her suspicions were confirmed when a loud three voices announced their arrival.

"Lord Slytherin," greeted the voices, "we are Lord Griffindor, Lady Ravenclaw and Lady Potter. We are all here to defeat and destroy your regime. You are destroying the school and community that our ancestors worked so hard to build. Albus Dumbledore, we are also here to destroy you as we know that you have the same interests at heart. You are both to power-hungry to remain in the seats that you sit in. Both of you do not truly strive for a better world."

"Potters," hissed Albus and Voldermort at the same time.

The stillness was shattered with the roar of a tribe of giants arriving from the forest, giants that supported the dark lord. Not particularly understanding what was going on, they signalled the start of the battle.

The centaurs took on the order members that stayed loyal to Dumbledore - though they had been ordered not to kill unless absolutely necessary. The same rule also applied to the students, but many of these became cowards in the face of death and took the emergency portkeys that McGonagal offered them

The Vampires had taken on the dark creatures and death eaters. Their resilience to dark magic made them a formidable enemy and the dark wizards were already suffering casualties.

The emperor watched with pride as his heir, Prince Nightingale, fought with magic, tooth and claw against their enemies. When his own life ended he would be glad to leave his clan in the younger vampires hands. He just hoped that the prince would find himself a bride. The eldest vampire remembered his own bride with fondness as he duelled a particularly nasty looking Death Eater.

To say it plainly, Dumbledore had been shocked to see the Potters here of all places. He had not expected them to turn up in the open. He hoped that Voldermort would finish them off for him - thus doing his dirty work for him.

He watched, interested, as the Potter's forces battled against the two opposing armies. They seemed to be suffering minimal casualties but Albus had a feeling that this wouldn't last long.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were in pieces. The army they fought with had been organised in two pieces, one to deal with the dark creatures and one to deal with the Potters. However, they had been stuck with the anti-Potter brigade and found themselves duelling their oldest son.

"Bill," pleaded Molly, "don't do this."

"Mother I shan't kill you," replied their son, "Do you not see this man has brainwashed you?"

Arthur turned for a spilt second to look to his leader. However, instead of the compassionate face he was expecting to see, his mentor's face was staring in their direction, his face contorted with malicious joy at the plight of the family.

Arthur and his wife made their decision, "Bill we're changing sides."

Their oldest son smiled, then they all embraced in a hug.

The rest of the order quickly followed suit - realising the headmaster's true nature.

The Potter's watched as the order members stopped their battles against their side, quickly turning their wands on either the death eaters or the dark creatures. Harry was slightly shocked when he saw the entire Weasley clan faced Dumbledore - who seemed to be putting up an extraordinarily good fight.

Kaisha was scanning the field for signs of Voldermort, "He must be here somewhere," she muttered.

"There!" exclaimed Kirsty, pointing to the wizard who was battling a group of centaurs. A single tear fell down her cheek as a friend of hers hit the ground for the final time, "let's go."

The three Potter's slowly advanced upon their enemy. They were the only ones that could finish this forever and each gripped the other's hands before shouting, "Voldermort we challenge you."

The remaining centaurs in the group turned a bowed to the Potters before moving from Voldermort. The dark wizard advanced and with this the entire battlefield seemed to become silent - even though it continued with an equal ferocity.

"So you dare face me?" questioned the wizard with a hiss, "You dare to face Lord Voldermort, the most powerful wizard alive."

"We do you prat," stated Kirsty, hiding the fear that had erupted in every fibre of her being, "We're gonna finish you once and for all."

She just had time to doge a shot of green light before send her own curse towards the enemy.

"You didn't use a wand?" hissed Voldermort, sounding shocked.

"What?" she asked innocently, "Surprised?"

His eyes widened still further as elements began to shot in his direction. He could just about ward off the hurricanes, fire and torrents of water that got shot in his direction before sending his own curses.

The battle still raged as the sun gained its highest point in the day. It looked down and watched the massacre that was happening on the school grounds. Dead were littered almost everywhere, centaurs, Vampires and witches and wizards alike littered the once green grass.

The Prince of the vampire clan looked down at his latest victim. Wiping the blood off his chin he paused for a moment to reflect upon the battle. This was the second war he had fought in, though this war contained a larger morality rate - even for vampires. Around him giants were busy squashing all those they could reach, jets of green light flow from almost every wand and he could see his brethren all fighting for the future, the blood dripping from their pointy fangs.

Everyone, including himself, turned at the high pitched scream. This sound was almost unearthly and only heard once every couple hundred years if no war was being fought and, even though this sound had been already heard that day, this was different. Prince Nightingale ran towards the sorce of the noise,

"Father!"

On the ground lay a sobbing vampire, a large piece of a giants club straight though his heart.

"Son," he whispered, "promise me you'll rule well, promise me you'll find a bride you love as much as I loved your mother."

"I promise," the prince wept, dropping to his knees.

The emperor heard these words as he eyes closed for the final time - his body then disintegrated.

Molly Weasley was firing hex after hex at the man she had once admired and trusted, screaming each and every time,

"You," Hex, "Bastard," another hex….

Dumbledore's world went black after a spell he fired at Arthur suddenly came back into his direction…..

****

As the sun signalled the end of the day the fighting did not stop. More and more brave fighters lay dead on the ground. Tears would be dealt with later but, at present, everyone was fighting for their lives.

Kaisha fired a bolt of lightning at her nemesis, hoping to finish it. However, she existentially started something completely different.

Instead of hitting the wizard, the bolt of lighting bounced off his very powerful shield. Kaisha watched, horrified, as it struck her little sister below her breast and sliced open her chest. The dark lord gave a manic laugh,

"See if she survives," he hissed, "which I doubt. You have an hour."

He Dark Lord walked to his camp shouting "YOU HAVE AN HOUR, MISS POTTER HAS JUST RECEIVED A FATAL WOUND. IF SHE IS DEAD THEN I CAN NEVER BE DEFEATED. IF SHE DIES IN THE HOUR I HAVE WON."

The entire battle field seemed to still as one. Like one huge being pausing in its footsteps.

The two eldest Potters stood, frozen to the spot. Kirsty was lying in a pool of her own blood, whimpering.

"I'm dieing, I'm dieing," she wept, tears rolling down her cheeks, "we've lost, the world is lost."

Prince Nightingale watched as his opponent turned and stalked back to his base. He was still, which Potter was it? Her Lady Ravenclaw?

Turning swiftly he seemed to glide across the field. What he saw made him almost physically sick. Lady Ravenclaw was lying on a bed of moss that was becoming redder by the second. The young women was sobbing to herself, fearful of the fate of the world and her siblings knelt on the grass beside her - hopeless.

"My Lady," he whispered, joining the Potters on the ground, "can I be of assistance?"

The youngest turned her head sideways slightly so that she could see him. Her green eyes were piecing his back ones, she was pleading for help that she most urgently required,

"Bite me," she whispered.

"Kirsty!" whispered Kaisha, choking back tears, "this is no time to be rude!"

Kirsty's eyes widened in fear, "bite me, please I have little time."

The prince nodded and, knowing what he must do, lowered his hand to gently brish the hair away from her neck,

"What are you doing!" shouted Harry, trying to push his hand away.

"Harry," said a voice from behind them.

The group looked up to see Snape standing behind them, he looked like he was attempting hold back a flood of tears.

"Harry, Kaisha," he continued, "there is no other choice, it is either this or we lose her forever."

Then he nodded at the Vampire and Nightingale continued.

"THE HALF AN HOUR IS UP," echoed the voice of the dark Lord around the grounds, "WHO DARES CHALLENGE ME?"

"WE DO!" announced the three Potters, all now ready for battle.

Voldermort stared at the youngest Potter, he had expected her to die from such wounds. However, instead of a bloody mess of the ground, she was a beautiful young women. Her skin was as white as snow and her hair was glossy and the moonlight danced around her. It was not until he saw the blood drying on her neck that he realised what had happened,

"NO!" he screamed, somehow he now knew all hope was lost.

"Yes Voldermort," sang Kirsty, "I'm back."

The next morning's sun rose upon a different place. Yesterday's had risen upon a school, happy and full of life. Today's shone upon the stench of death. Bodies where strewn across the grass and the lake was stained with red.

"He's dead," whispered a strained voice, "he's dead."

"Who?" whispered another.

"Dumbledore."

"And Voldermort as well?"

"Yes."

Crowds of whispering Order members and older students lined the hallways. Each with something to say, someone to grieve, someone to miss. The surviving Death Eaters had been carted off to Azkaban and the Great Hall had been turned into a makeshift hospital.

"What will happen to you now?" asked Kirsty sadly.

Prince Nightingale's eyes moved from the body of his father to the women beside him, "anything. Though first I will be required to return to my home and take the place of emperor. You?"

Kirsty looked thoughtful for a second, her hand subconsciously reaching the spot on her neck, "I do not know. There is much work with the ministry to be done, so I may assist with that. However, diplomacy was never my strong point."

They both fell into a reflective silence. Both missing the others glances, but still aware of them.

"Perhaps," suggested the Prince, "you could return with me."

"Where?"

"To my clan's home in Ireland."

"I would like that."

They both fell into a comfortable silence, each reaching for the others hand.

"Black," greeted Snape, "I see you survived."

"Obviously," grunted the man who was perched on the entrance hall staircase.

"How are Kaisha and Harry?" asked Snape, attempting to broach the awkward silence that was forming.

"They're alright. Suffering was over magic exhaustion mainly," explained their Godfather, "but they'll be alright in a few days."

"That's good," murmured Snape.

"Many here have got your Goddaughter to be thankful for though," commented Sirius.

"O?"

"That potion she brewed saved the lives of about half the injured. It fixed up most major injuries better than Madame Pomfrey," he explained.

"It's a shame it wasn't used for her own," reflect Snape.

"The Healer says it wouldn't have been strong enough for that level of magic," he said, turning to look out of the front doors, "though actually it could have been for the best…"

Snape turned and his beetle black eyes turned to face a couple more perfect than he had ever seen, his goddaughter and the Prince of the Vampires stood in the morning sun with it's rays framing them like a halo….


	31. Epilougue 20 Years On

****

b u Epilogue - 20 years later /b /u

Like all tales of love and war this one has an ending, a certain finality if you will. For, now the prophecy has been for filled, the Potter's can now begin upon a normal lifestyle - or as normal as life will allow.

"Mum!" shouted Diamond from the bottom of the palace stairs, "My Hogwart's letter is here!"

Kirsty turned from her position at the top of the stairs to find her excited daughter waving a letter at her. She flashed the young vampire a dazzling smile before daintily lifting her midnight black dress, so she would not trip, and making her way towards her daughter.

"I didn't think they'd let her go," commented a welcomed voice from the front door.

"Dad!" shouted Diamond, "you're back!"

"Hello love," he greeted, hugging his daughter, "and, my lovely wife, you are well?"

"Better for seeing you my emperor," she replied, smiling gently.

"Harry!" called Ginny, "Ron's got engaged!"

"What was that gorgeous?" he asked, brushing sleep from his eyes.

"Ron. Has. Got. Engaged," she repeated slowly, to make sure her husband understood.

"Anyone we know?"

"Do you remember a girl from your first year called Hermione Granger?" Harry nodded, "He met her again when he joined the department of mysteries last year. Apparently they got on very well."

"Brilliant," he yawned, "now come back to bed."

Kaisha had spent the entire morning interviewing prospective senior minister undersecretaries. Her last one had retired last week and she had two weeks to find another. For the hundredth time that day she wondered why she hadn't decided to run Hogwarts rather than the ministry.

The ministry had changed a lot since she had been voted minister. Magical creatures had recently been given equal rights, which allowed her niece to attend Hogwarts, and she now had an entire time of vampires in the auror department and at least and quarter of the other sectors were run by centaurs. All magical entities had all been given voting rights.

"I really can't wait until I've sorted this out," she moaned before inviting the next candidate in

In had taken a long time for the Weasley family to properly heal. Bill, Charlie and the twins had all found themselves wives and had produced Molly and Arthur many grandchildren - meaning the Burrow was still full of life. Both of the parents had been pleased to hear about their youngest son's engagement and were looking forward to the upcoming wedding. Ginny had married Harry Potter and had moved into Lord Griffindor's large estates. Kirsty Potter, who they still regarded as one of the own, had married the Vampire emperor and was a regular visitor with her daughter to her childhood home.

Snape and Black still remained in the Ravenclaw estate. Neither of the bachelors had found themselves a bride and enjoyed the peace the mansion allowed.

Remus had moved into a small cottage near the edge of the property with his new wife Tonks. This witch had the special ability to change her shape at will and, her animagus form being a wolf, allowed the couple to even spend the full moon together.

No stirrings of darkness have been heard since. The earth gave its powers to a chosen few for the final time - thus balancing the power. Maybe one day the darkness will creep back into our lives. However, for now, there is peace.


End file.
